Rosalie Potter
by Benihana
Summary: What's a girl to do when dealing with the Triwizard Tournament, jealous friends, and hormones? Full summary inside. Fem!Harry/Cedric.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: As if dealing with a madman who has been out to get her since she was born wasn't enough, Rose must also contend with participating in a tournament she had no desire to enter, dealing with jealous friends, all while trying to beat back the tide of emotions threatening to drown her when she goes anywhere near one Cedric Diggory. Rated for safety.

Author's notes: So, to start, I am going to apologize now, for the fact that this is probably pretty rough. I don't have a beta, and I'm only human, so mistakes are most likely running rampant. I'm sorry! This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, though I've been reading it for a wicked long time now.

So, a few notes, Harry, who will from here on be called Rosalie (or any of the shorter versions) will be different from cannon. Starting first and foremost with the obvious, she's a girl. Second, she's going to be 15 in her fourth year, because 14 is far too young to be doing M rated things. ^_^ Also, she's going to be good in school, and take it seriously. I'll offer an explanation why a little later. Ron (Rebekah) is also a girl, and Hermione (Henry) is a boy. Krum, and Fleur will obviously have to switch as well, and Ginny is nonexistent. I think that is about it for now. Please no flames. If you don't like it, that's fine, tell me that, but please don't be rude about it.

Blanket disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing in her garden, so to speak...

Rosalie Potter

Chapter One

In a normal house, on a normal street, in a dreadfully normal suburb, lived a most abnormal girl, though, she didn't look it. Rosalie Lillian Potter stood in front of the floor length mirror hanging on her aunt and uncles' bedroom door, frowning over her apparently new body and came to only one plausible conclusion. "Puberty blows..." Her voice is soft like velvet, a little deeper and huskier than normal for a girl, though not at all unpleasantly so. Over the summer, she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Though, much to her dismay, she hadn't grown much at all. Standing at exactly 5 feet tall, she turned first left, then right, a slight frown tugging at full pink lips, and pulling her elegantly arched eyebrows together, burning emerald eyes raked over her new body from behind rectangular framed glasses; trying to get used to the changes that seemed to have occurred over night.

Starting from her feet, she moved onto trim ankles, and firm well defined legs – gained from years of running away from her boulder of a cousin and her lackeys- wide hips, and a rounded bum, to her tiny waist and flat stomach. She stopped to stare a bit longer at her new…accessories…cupped in simple black cotton. She had been most displeased when her breasts had come in, mainly because once they had started growing, they didn't seem to stop until a few weeks ago. Aunt Petunia had been furious when they had to go to the thrift store almost every week to buy her new bras, she would have left her to the uncomfortable pinching, and tightness of the smaller ones, if they hadn't as her aunt had said 'made her look like a trollop.' Aunt Petunia, always one for appearances, couldn't have that. So off they had gone, until her body had adjusted, and settled on a small C-cup.

Wrinkling her nose in distaste, she moved on, following pale skin up, past dainty collar bones, and along a graceful neck, Rose stared at her face. It had also changed over the summer, gone was the baby fat that had once clung to her cheeks, giving her an innocent childish beauty. Leaving instead, full, pouty lips forever stained a rosy pink. High cheek bones, a button nose, and – by far her favorite feature- beautiful emerald green eyes, surrounded by long, thick black lashes, giving them a somewhat dreamy cast. Set under arched brows, they moved on, past her forehead, to the mass of heavy, wavy black silk she called hair. She had been letting it grow out for some time, and it now fell past her shoulders to her bum in a mass of chaotic waves, parted on the right, with bangs cut diagonally to the left, to hide her ever present, and wholly unasked for, lightning bolt scar.

Sighing heavily, she lifted the brush in her delicate hand and ran it through her hair one last time; she let it settle about her in a slightly more tame mess, before stalking through the empty house back to the smallest room. Pulling on clothes that actually fit- she had taken up sewing, so that she no longer had to swim in Delilah's cast offs. She settled on a jean skirt, she had made from a pair of old jeans that she wouldn't have been able to fit into, even if she had tried, and a tank top in a lovely shade of blue-green, she had cut down to size, pulling the slack in the straps together to form a racer back. Pulling her hair out of the neck line, and smoothing out any wrinkles, she nodded decisively, before turning once to make sure everything she would need had been packed. Closing her trunk after making one last sweep of her room, she settled her snowy owl, Hedwigs' cage on top, grabbed the black flip flops she had set aside and went down stairs to wait for whatever transportation the Weasleys had secured for her.

Deciding that it would most likely be the ministry cars from her third year, she settled herself on the window seat. Only to be surprised moments later, by her aunt and uncles' electric fire place exploding. Drawing her wand and diving behind the couch, coughing in the ensuing cloud of soot and mortar dust, she peeks out around the couch arm. Just to fall over, her bell like laughter pealing throughout the room at the sight of Arthur Weasley, his twin sons Fred and George, and her best friend Rebekah standing in the ruins of the fireplace, covered in soot, and looking as if they had been hit by more than a few _confundus_ curses.

Broken from their almost trance like state, Mr. Weasley quickly cleans them up with a quick almost absent, flick of his wand as he turns to look at the remains of the fireplace.

"Oh, bother…I don't understand what went wrong."

Still laughing, though she has managed to stand herself up, and wiped the tears from her cheeks, she smiles widely at Mr. Weasley and her friends.

"It wasn't an actual fireplace sir. It ran on electricity." "Elek-tri-sty you say..? How very interesting."

Surprised out of her conversation with Mr. Weasley by a set of arms wrapping around her waist and being spun around, only to be passed off and spun again, all to the twins raucous shouts of "Rosie-Posie, how we've missed you!" She laughs with them, only to continue laughing once they set her down and finally get a look at what changes the summer has wrought.

"Bloody hell poppet-What happened to you?" Fred began, only for George to finish. They both circle her like wolves, or vultures, turning her first this way, and then that way, getting a good look at her, before they both nod and begin muttering to each other.

"Right George, this one is going to take more work than normal." "Right you are Fred, loads more work indeed. I think we'll be up to it though."

Cocking her head to the side, a confused frown tugging at her lips, she looks from the boys, still conspiring together, to her best friend, standing off to the side looking back and forth between her brothers and Rose. Sidling closer to Rebekah, she steps up onto her toes to get closer to her ear, though the redhead still needs to bend her head down a little. In whispers they talk, while the twins go up stairs to grab Roses' things.

"What on earth were they talking about Beka?"

Rebekah looks down at her diminutive friend, pushing her flaming red hair out of her face and behind her ear, blue eyes also taking in the changes.

"Well, you're family you know? And as the wonder twins told me earlier this summer, when I started changing, it's their _duty_ as big brothers to scare away anyone unfit for their little sisters. Really I think it's just their excuse to trick people with their 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'. They've spent all summer up in their rooms, and we heard the bangs and explosions, but didn't really pay them any mind. It is the twins after all.

Mum found out about them when they tricked Diggory into eating one. A ton-tongue toffee I think. It was brilliant really; his tongue grew and swelled, until you thought it might explode! They said it was payback for the quidditch game last year. You know how they are though; they would have done it just to do it."

Rebekah nods, once again pushing fly away strands of her hair back behind her ears, huffing in frustration when it only falls back around her face.

"Anyway, mum found that they were planning to sell them while at Hogwarts, and burned all of their order forms, which resulted in a huge row. Everyone cleared the house while they went at it. "

Rosalie frowned; looking her friend over, wrinkling her nose as she first notices the height difference. Rebekah is a pretty girl, standing at 5 feet 6 inches, with the same red hair as the rest of her family, which she wears, cut off at her shoulder blades. She resembles a giraffe, in that she is all knobby joints and long limbs. She's skinny, with pale skin, and a dusting of freckles over her nose and cheeks. Her eyes are a beautiful crystal blue, beneath reddish-gold brows, surrounded by gold lashes.

"So, let me make sure I understand… They think they'll need to keep people away from me? And they've been doing so for a while now? And supposedly it will be harder this year than any before? Am I right so far?" Her black head tilts to the left, her lip catching between her teeth as she bites it gently, and looks up at her friend through thick black lashes. Only to jump in fright at the sound of her trunk hitting the floor, Hedwig's surprised screeching, and the twins raised voices.

"Bugger it Rose, you can't do that!" "Keep your lip out from between your teeth, and for all that you hold dear don't look at anyone like that!" "What? What did I do? What's wrong with the way I was looking at Beka, your sister, my best mate?"

Fred or George-she isn't sure which- smacks his palm to his head, shaking it slightly, while the other tries to right her owls' cage, earning a bite to the finger for his trouble.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_ she asks…Bloody hell, if you look at a boy like that, we'll either be scraping him off the floor, or beating him for trying to molest you where you stand!" Both boys nearly screamed, their voices cracking as they rose in incredulity. Rolling sparkling emerald eyes behind her small, rectangular framed glasses, she runs a hand through her hair.

"Really, guys, I think you're going a little over board, don't you? I mean, seriously… I'm a scrawny, tiny little thing." "Your size only adds to your appeal poppet, you're like a tiny little pixie, and all the men-folk will see you and want to take care of you for it." Fred says as her wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Amongst other things" George mutters darkly, his face pinching together in a frown.

"Alright children, I think we should be going. I'm sure that your mother has just about worried herself sick by now. " With that, Arthur gestured for the twins to pick up the trunk and cage and step up to the fireplace. Holding out a pouch of shimmering green powder he nods, "Go on boys, your first."

Both of the twins take a small handful, before throwing it into the fire Mr. Weasley had lit with his wand moments before. After stepping in and shouting their destination, the twins vanished in a roaring plume of green flames. Gesturing to Rosalie, he smiles "Come along now Rose, Molly will want to feed you up before we sit down for supper."

Smiling at the thought of Mrs. Weasleys' fantastic cooking, though at this point, even Hagrid's rock cakes would be better than the celery and grapefruit Aunt Petunia had been force feeding the family for the sake of Delilah, the brunette grasps a bit of the floo powder before tossing it in and enunciating _very _clearly "The Burrow"-for she did not want a repeat of her first attempt at travel by floo- and off she went, feeling like a much abused top, before tumbling out of the fireplace and into a hard something; sending them both to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Sitting up slightly, she rakes a hand through her even more chaotic black tresses, pulling the mass of heavy silk out of her face and righting her glasses on her nose, she glances down to see what broke her fall. Flushing a brilliant scarlet, Rosalie pushes herself completely upright-which really only makes things worse- and ends up straddling the slender hips, with her bum resting on the muscled thighs of none other than Cedric Diggory. Hufflepuff Prefect, quidditch team captain, and seeker, and all around walking Adonis. A startled gasp breaks past rosy lips, while green eyes widen –almost comically- behind thin black frames. She forgets to breathe as she looks down on him. He's tall-when he's upright- standing at just over 6 feet, with wiry muscles, broad shoulders and chest. His hands are large, and warm against her hips-she dimly notes his thumbs rubbing circles against the sliver of skin between her skirt and top- his neck is long, his jaw is strong, angular, leading to slightly full, pink lips, an aristocratic nose, high cheek bones, and startling blue-gray eyes, slightly obscured by his mess of golden-bronze hair. Currently they are half lidded, and watching her as she takes him in, since it's the first time they have been so close- that's not to say that Rosalie hasn't been watching him from afar in school whenever it is at all possible. Have you seen the boy on a broom? _Swoon_-All of him, is covered in smooth skin tanned a light gold.

Her teeth click shut as she blinks herself out of whatever trance she managed to fall into, taking a quick gasping breath when he squeezes her hips gently, his lips pulling up in a crooked grin.

"Well, I must say, this is a most pleasant surprise darling, but I think you should get up now, before the boys over there decide to tear me apart."

Blinking again, the startled brunette raises her head to look around the room, only for her face to burn an even more vivid shade of red. Standing behind her, Rebekah is biting her lip to stifle her laughter as she leans against her father trying to keep standing. Mr. Weasely has his hand over his mouth, and seems to be attempting to fake a cough. Mrs. Weasely is standing in front of the sink, a plate of finger sandwiches in hand, eyes wide and mouth gaping slightly, while Henry is standing beside her, his face contorted in some strange mixture of surprise, laughter, and disbelief. And standing slightly off to the side, both twins are being held back by the two eldest Weasley boys, though they don't look any happier about the position their honorary little sister has found herself in. Bill with his dragon-tail, and fang-earring, looks to be attempting to burn Mr. Diggory with only his very blue eyes. Charlie, clean shaven, leanly muscled Charlie is attempting to reach his wand, while still holding either Fred, or George, for they can't tell which, back from committing murder in their mothers' kitchen.

With a startled squeak, Rosalie jumps up, moving quickly, yet gracefully away from the downed boy. Her bottom lip finding its place between her teeth as she worries it, her head bowed toward the floor slightly, while glancing around the room shyly from beneath her lashes. She finally comes to a stop as she crashes into Rebekah, who continues to snicker behind her. She attempts to straighten her clothing, brushing out the wrinkles in her shirt, and pulling her skirt further down from where it had ridden up her thighs.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you…spinning…top...dizzy…lost balance…Accident! It was an accident, are you alright?" Rosalie finally looks at Cedric, her cheeks still burning, her explanation a jumbled mess of words.

Cedric offers her an easy smile, as he starts to lift himself off the floor, his blue-grey eyes traveling over her body gently, almost like a physical caress. He dusts himself off pretending not to notice the fact that the twins saw him checking her out, before speaking. "I actually think I'm quite well after that rather…enthusiastic greeting." His smooth voice trails off, while his smile widens to something almost cheeky, showcasing the dimple in his left cheek. Winking at the still shell-shocked Rose, he turns back to Mrs. Weasely, smiling politely.

"I just wanted to thank you again for letting me stay with you until the Cup. Dad's just been so busy; I didn't want him to have to worry about me on top of everything else."

"Think nothing of it dear, we're happy to have you. The more the merrier and such I say." Mrs. Weasleys lips turn up in a small smile as she places the nearly forgotten plate on the table, "Sandwich dear?" Here she turns to Rose, "Come along sweetheart, I know you must be hungry, Rebekah has told us all about that horrid diet your Aunt has you all on. Honestly, how they can expect a growing girl to survive on celery and fruit is beyond me. Fred, George, taker her things up to Rebekah's' room, quickly now. "

Here she turns to flutter her hands in a shooing motion at the twins, who are still trying to murder Cedric with only their minds. Though they go in a huff, keeping their eyes on the boy at their table until it gets to the point that if they bend any further down, they'll tumble from the staircase.

"Come now Rosie, darling, sit, sit and eat, I know you must be hungry dear." Molly grabs a hold of Rose's arm and gently leads her to the table, into the seat right next to Cedric, rather conveniently. Pulling a plate before her she heaps it with food from the central plate, before patting her head gently and moving away. Rose glances at Cedric from the corner of her eye, her cheeks, which had previously gone back to their normal porcelain, gained a light pink dusting as she caught him staring at her.

When she speaks, it's little more than a whisper, "I really am sorry, I never meant to…attack you like that. I just...I get so dizzy, and well, I'm not the most graceful stepping out of the fireplace." She offers him a shy smile, before picking up a finger sandwich and begins nibbling at it.

Cedric smiles at her, his blue-grey eyes flashing with laughter. Reaching over, he lets his fingers trail along her cheek lightly, before grabbing one of the sandwiches from her plate. "It really was nothing to worry about, to be honest, it was one of the more pleasurable experiences I've had in quite some time." With that he winked at her again, and tucks into his food, smiling when her skin flushes again.

Rebekah, finally able to get a hold of herself, grabs a sandwich from the plate, and one of Rose's hands, before towing the smaller girl out of her chair, and out of the room, giggling the entire time. Rose looks back at Cedric sitting at the table, looking slightly pole-axed, and shrugs, grabbing a hold of Henry as they pass. "I guess I'll see you around then Cedric? I'm sorry again, for jumping you like that!"

With a muffled squawk-because men do not squeal-from the poor boy acting as a tote, the trio is out the door, Beka dragging them along, out past the garden, and the pond, to the field where the family plays quidditch. Reaching the center she flops down on her back, dragging the others down with her in an ungainly pile. Once she's managed to get over her fit of giggles, she turns a sly smile on her best friend.

"I think you've got some explaining to do Short-stack." Rose glares at the redhead, even as she feels her cheeks heating slightly. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Beka waves her off, "I'll stop, when you grow, simple as that. Now, stop trying to change the subject, what's going on between you and Diggory? Last I checked, you hadn't said more than five words to each other, then I floo in and see you straddling the poor bloke in front of mum and all! I didn't know you had it in you."

Rose buries her face in her hands, drawing her knees up to her chest. "That was an accident. Honest, you know how I get so turned about when I use the floo network. Well, I came out of the fireplace all jumbled up, and crashed into him. I didn't even know it was a person I'd taken to the floor with me until I sat up! Oh Merlin it was mortifying! I mean, he's just! And I was..! And now..!" She breaks off to hit herself in the forehead with one of her fists, repeatedly muttering "stupid, stupid, stupid..." until Henry reaches over and grasps her wrist, tightly, though still gentle.

"Oh Rose, stop that, if you're not careful, you'll lose brain cells and end up like Beka here." Ignoring the indignant shout, and dodging the swat to his head, he smiles when he hears a quiet chuckle. "That's it, and, just so you know, from an objective view, I don't think he minded you landing on him at all, not with the way he was looking at you. I think he was quite taken with you." "Or the fact that your bust was in his face, because let's face it, as wonderful as Mr. Prefect is, he is still a boy, and a teenage boy at that. And we all know what they think about, constantly." Beka mutters, ignoring the scandalized look on her friends face before continuing. "And you were basically spilling out in front of him."

At Rosalie's horrified squeak, ad her slack jawed look, the friends decide to change the subject, putting the Cedric business out of their heads for at least a little while. Henry asks about their progress on the summer homework. Rebekah mumbles something along the lines of "s'mostly done" while Rose shakes her head, black hair, gleaming red in the afternoon sun whipping around her shoulders at the predictable answer.

"I got it all done in the first few weeks of summer, including that extra work from Professor Flitwick, on the theory behind the summoning spell. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts to get to the practical use." Henry nods, and begins asking questions about certain parts of their summer work. He doesn't get very far when Beka interrupts- for she knows how the two can go on and on about work- "Why do you bother to try so hard, Rosie? You know those muggles aren't ever going to offer you a kind word for anything you do. It's never quite good enough."

At the hurt look clouding the brunettes face, the redhead frowns, and begins backtracking, "I mean, not that it's a bad thing, of course, and you're wicked smart, and deserve so much more…I should shut up now, shouldn't I?" She asks the group at large, though watching Henry for help.

"It's alright, Beka, I know what you meant. And I guess when I was little, that was why I tried so hard. I decided that I had to be the very best, and only then would they like me. So I studied, and I read, and I did all of the homework, and any bit of extra credit I could get my hands on. When it didn't work, I just assumed that I wasn't doing enough, so I tried harder, and now, it's just…I don't know, ingrained in me? You know? It's like you do something for so long that it just becomes second nature to you. And on top of that, I enjoy it. I love the smell of books, and the quiet of the library. I love learning about magic, and all the things I can do with it. I guess it's kind of like your dad and his love of muggle things. They're new and interesting because he didn't grow up with them. That's how I think of magic, it's all a great big adventure while I'm trying to learn a new spell, or brew a new potion. And when you get it just right, and it all goes off without a hitch, well, it's as exhilarating as flying is. It's just…right." A dreamy smile tugs at her lips, as she glances at her friends, "Do you understand what I mean?" Henry just nods, and she knows that he feels something like that too. Beka however looks skeptical, and then shrugs. "I don't think I completely understand, but whatever floats your boat I suppose." She smiles.

They stay out there, just talking and catching up, talking about everything and nothing, like good friends can. And when they run out of words, they just lay back in the grass watching the clouds, enjoying the silence, and company.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that reviewed, and put this story on their favorites/alerts. I got the emails about them, and they just totally made my day. So, as a thank you, here's the next chapter, I hadn't actually planned to finish this chapter, let alone post it until later this week, or even early next week, but getting those emails really lit a fire under me, and I really just couldn't stop writing.

Once again I apologize for the roughness, I tried to catch any mistakes, but if I missed some, I'm sorry. Drop me a line to let me know if you find any, and I'll make sure to go back and fix them.

Alright, enough of my babbling, I hope you like it.

Chapter Two

After their lazy afternoon in the field was called to an End by Mrs. Weasley, bringing them in for dinner, which in itself was a very uneasy affair. They had all separated, the twins to their room, mumbling to each other like only twins can, Bill and Charlie out into the yard, mainly to get away from their mother and her "Can't I just take off an inch dears? Just spruce it up a little." Both men liked their hair just fine, thank you very much. Mr. Weasley disappeared, something to do with ministry work, and when her eldest children ran from her, Mrs. Weasley went back into the kitchen, cleaning, and listening to the witching hour on the little radio. The girls and Henry went up to Beka's room, to change into their night things, she having talked them into a game of wizard's chess each, and then maybe some exploding snap. Although Henry sincerely regrets allowing himself to be talked into it when Beka mentions that she will have to show Rose to Mistress Celeste's for better fitting under clothes before they head back to school. They are interrupted by a quiet knock on the open door, and all three heads swivel around to see Cedric leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed against his chest, and his legs crossed at the ankles, an impish grin lighting his face.

"D'you mind if I join you lot? I would fear for my life if I tried to hang out with the twins, and even your older brothers," He nods towards Beka. "And as Percy seems a bit...boorish, I would much rather spend my time in the company of two very lovely ladies, and their friend." While he seems to be addressing the group at large, his pewter eyes never leave Rose, flickering over her hair, caressing her lips, glancing-however briefly- down at her body, clad in only one of Delilah's overly large t-shirts, the neckline gaping to show the pale, creamy skin of one small shoulder- before moving back to her very green eyes. Rose looks around at her friends; mentally slapping herself at the blush she can feel burning her cheeks a dusty pink. And for noticing the way Cedrics' loose-fitting sleep pants fit his frame. When they both shrug, she turns back and offers the boy a shy smile, scooting over on the bed to make room for his lanky frame.

"We don't mind at all, maybe you can finally beat Beka at chess, so she'll stop hounding us?" She turns a cheeky smile on her friend, only to narrowly dodge the flying pillow sent at her head. They all watch, and then laugh when it hits Henry in the face. Blinking down at the pillow he hefts it by a corner and smacks Rose in the side with it, which leads to the four of them in a free-for-all pillow fight. What feels like hours later- though it has only really been maybe 30 minutes- Rosalie feels herself pulled out of the fray, her back flush against a heaving chest, warm air tickling her ear, as someone tries to contain their quiet laughter. She's lead slowly from the room, her eyes fixed on her two friends still attempting to beat the stuffing out of each other with their pillows, though the pillows are the only ones looking worse for wear.

When she is finally turned around, warm hands gently grip her shoulders, long fingers flexing slightly, before trailing lightly down her arms to stop at her hands. They hesitate for a second before Cedric laces their fingers together. Holding their hands between them he offers her a shy version of his usual crooked grin, and Rose bites her lips on a sigh as her knees turn to jelly.

"I just…bollocks Rosalie, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. I realized earlier, when your friend dragged you away from me that I never got to apologize for that game last year. And I was thinking, if you weren't opposed to the idea, you might let me show you around Hogsmeade? I know it's a bit early, and that we don't know each other all that well at the moment, but we've got plenty of time until the Cup, and I don't want to risk you having said yes to someone else. Who knows when you might crash into me again?"

He chuckles quietly at that, his smile widening slightly when she flushes prettily, looking down at their hands, though a few giggles slip from her lips as well. As the silence stretches on, she raises their hands to her head, hitting herself once, realizing that she hadn't given him an answer. Looking up at him sheepishly, she nods her voice barely more than a pleased whisper.

"I think I'd like that…I know this may sound silly, but, would it be just us? Or are you planning to bring friends along? I just want to know whether or not to invite Beka and Henry. I would hate to just leave them without any warning at all…" She trails off, looking everywhere but his face, and he finds her slight awkwardness to be undeniably adorable. He squeezes her fingers lightly. "I was hoping for it to be just the two of us, I guess I should clarify that I was hoping to make this a date, our first, and hopefully not our last."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. So, what do you say?"

"I say…that I would very much like to go with you. Though, I will add that I find it rather silly that you think you must ask me so early. We haven't even set foot in the castle yet." Rose smiles, shaking her head slightly.

Cedric grins, swinging their joined hands slightly. "You underestimate your appeal Miss Potter. In fact, if I hadn't asked you now, I probably would have missed out once we got back to the castle, or maybe even before, if you see people at the Cup. "

"Well, now, you're being just as silly as the twins! Honestly, to think anyone would ask me to Hogsmeade, weeks before we even know when the first trip will be. You're all a bit mad I say…" Pink lips quirk up in an impish smile to take the sting from her words. Cedric chuckles, and when the laughter dies off, they both stand there in silence, just swinging their hands back and forth.

It isn't until they notice that all has gone quiet in the room that they pull apart, fingers gently untangling, though they touch for as long as they can. Turning around, Rosalie peaks her head around the doorframe, only to give out a muffled scream as she jumps backwards, crashing into Cedrics' hard chest, his arms wrapping around her like iron bands as he dances backwards, trying to keep them both on their feet. Once they are stable, one of Roses' hands placed firmly against her chest, over her heart, he looks back to see what startled her, and he laughs, a full boisterous laugh, when he sees both Beka and Henry-so covered in feathers that he wonders if there are any left in the pillows. Their heads hanging around the door frame, an almost manic grin stretched across Beka's face, while Henry's is more of a she-made-me-do-it sort of smile.

With a nudge from the redhead, Henry backs away from the door, to let the other two back into the room. "It would seem, Henry that we will have to find our own entertainment, for the first Hogsmeade trip." Beka says nonchalantly, as she turns to go back to the bed, idly pulling feathers from her hair, though the odd way she seems to be bouncing while walking, gives away her excitement.

Not long after, Mrs. Weasley came up to tell them it was time for bed, all the while scolding them for the mess they had made. With a wave of her wand, she cleaned up the feathers, stuffing them back into their pillows, before shooing the boys out of the room. While climbing into the small bed that they would share, the two girls talk about what might happen on Roses' first date. As they drift off to sleep, a content smile spreads across Rosalie's lips. _I was just asked out by the Hogwart's Heartthrob. _It's that last thought drifting through her mind, which finally sends her off to sleep.

The next few days are spent, with the four teens getting to know each other, their likes, dislikes, and for Cedric, learning that at least parts of the rumors that had flown around the school about Rose's years at Hogwarts were true. He could still remember her look of surprise when he had wrapped her up in a tight embrace, his face buried in her hair after hearing about how she had defeated an image of a younger He-who-must-not-be-named, in her second year, and killed the basilisk that had been stalking the student population. He could still remember how her soft hair felt against his face, the smell of strawberries, vanilla, and a hint of lavender lingering in his nose long after she had extricated herself from his arms.

Not long after hearing the stories of her first, and second year, he had taken to holding her hand whenever possible-much to the unrest of the wonder twins- it was as if, he thought she might disappear if he didn't keep her anchored to him. He worried sometimes, that she might dislike his display of affection, though she seemed to be able to read his mind, for whenever the thoughts appeared, she would smile at him, or sometimes she would just squeeze his hand, not even needing to look at him to know what he was thinking.

Three days before the Quidditch World Cup, their letters from Hogwarts arrived. They threw a small party when Cedric's contained a Head Boy badge. It had been the best night of his short life that he could remember, as before bed, Rosalie had shy pecked him on the cheek in congratulations, before rushing off, both of their cheeks stained cherry red.

The next day had lead to a trip to Diagon Alley, to get their school supplies.

-Flashback-

_It had started of course, with Mrs. Weasley bursting into the room the four teens had been sitting in, playing exploding snap, a scrap of royal blue cloth in her hands. She had turned on Rose, shaking the offending garment in her hands like a dog might shake a toy. _

"_Rosalie Lillian Potter, what in Merlins' name is this?" For emphasis, she shook the scrap cloth again. She seemed not to notice that there were two boys in the room, as she let the cloth unfold to show a worm, and very much abused bra. It had been so well worn, that some of the underwire had begun poking out. _

_Rosalie's eyes had widened, as her mouth dropped open in shock, her hands flying up to muffle her gasp, as her face flamed, her blush going so far as to crawl down her neck, and over her chest, disappearing into the deep cut v-neck of her t-shirt. _

"_I- it's… Aunt Petunia...thrift store…appearances…puberty…growing…" The jumbled mess was all that she could force from a suddenly tight throat, and very parched mouth. _

_Mrs. Weasley, finally having calmed down, enough to try and sort the gibberish, finally looked around the room, her eyes lighting on the two teenage boys, their cheeks flushed, eyes flickering back and forth between the scrap of blue cloth, and the girl, attempting to imitate a boiled lobster. _

_ "Oh! Oh dear..! I'm so sorry sweetheart, I…well, we'll just take care of this, and go get you some new…things." _

_With that, she turned around, mumbling to herself, the teens only able to catch a few words here and there, something about boys, and bras, and good for nothing aunts. As soon as she left, Beka, and the two boys were startled nearly out of their seats by the sudden and very loud _thud _that echoed throughout the room. Turning, they saw Rosalie lift her head, though before she could slam it against the table again, Cedric gripped her face in his hands, his thumbs moving up to gently rub the growing red spot on her forehead. _

-End Flashback-

That of course couldn't have been the end of Rosalie's humiliation, oh no. They had all gone to Diagon Alley, via the Floo-network, though this time, Cedric offered to step into the fire with her, "To keep you from getting another bloke's hopes up," he said. They had all had a good laugh at that, and aside from the nauseating spinning sensation, it was an enjoyable trip. The fact that Cedric had wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her flush against his front, with his cheek resting on top of her head had absolutely _nothing_ to do with it, of course.

It was decided that the boys could go look around for a bit, while the girls headed off to Mistress Celeste's: Boutique for Witches, Young and Old. There, they had found dress robes. Mrs. Weasley picked out a beautiful gossamer gown, in a gradient of scarlet silk. It flowed around Rosalie's body like water, fitting like it had been made especially for her. It was strapless, with a corseted bodice, before it went spilling down around her legs in a silken waterfall, trailing behind her slightly. Black velvet trimmed the dress, where it was a deep crimson, while also lacing up the corset, only for it to grow darker, to a near black at the hem. When Rosalie had asked about the color, Mrs. Weasley had only smiled and said "Rose, and red, they belong together, don't you think?" And looking at herself in the mirror, she had to agree very much.

Beka's, they had bought from the second-hand section of the store, and the only good thing that could be said about it, was the fact that it was a very pretty cornflower blue. "It would match her eyes," they told her. It was a long, puffy sleeved dress, with lace at the collar, wrists, and hem. It puffed away from her dress, as if she were some 17-century Spanish courtier. To calm the girls wails of "I'll look like a bloody blueberry!" Rosalie promised to try and fix it up. And seeing what she had been able to do to her own clothing, the redhead was slightly mollified, though never would she be ecstatic about the purchase.

They had moved on to the intimates section of the store, where Beka had promptly shoved a bewildered Rosalie into a curtained booth and told her to "Stay put, and don't come out until we tell you." Quailing under the stern expression on both freckled faces, the brunette had sat herself down on the bench, across from the three paneled mirror and waited. It had seemed like an eternity before Beka came bustling through the curtain, a veritable mountain of colored lace, and satin, and a few pieces of cotton in her arms. Dropping them all onto a separate seat, she turned to friend and ordered "Try them all on, the knickers you can decide for yourself, but we want you to come out with the different bras, it's only girls here, so you don't need to be modest. Mum and I want to see which style or color works best. Right, that's it, you get started, and we'll be sitting outside." With that she turned and all but pranced out of the changing room.

It had even gone well, she had decided she liked the low-rise sets, boyshorts, bikinis, even these odd little things labeled as 'cheekies' which she decided would probably work best with her dress robes, or other fancy clothes as they were almost paper thin, with no seams.

It was quickly decided that the darker colors complimented her fair skin the best, and they settled on a variety of reds, blacks, blues, and greens. There were lace, and satin, demi, and full coverage, even a few strapless, and push-ups. She didn't quite see the need for that last one, but Beka was adamant. She was just trying on the last of the bunch, a beautiful dark turquoise, with a black lace overlay. She stepped out like she had for the last half hour, in just her skirt, riding low on her hips, showing the flat expanse of a lightly muscled stomach, as she started speaking she was cut off by a loud thump. "I really think I like…" at the sound of the noise, her head snapped up, to see Cedric, standing slightly behind Mrs. Weasley, his school things on the ground, as his mouth gaped open. His eyes locked on her chest, though every few seconds they would frantically rove over the flat stomach, only to go straight back to her breasts, almost like they were magnetized. With a startled scream, she turned back and stumbled into the changing room, ripping the curtain shut behind her. Her entire body flushing as she remembered the way his eyes travelled her body. The heat in his eyes felt against her skin, the normal calm blue-grey, turned to molten silver. She shivered slightly, goose bumps breaking out along her skin where his eyes had once been.

Beka came in a few seconds later, telling her to just rip off the tag so she could just wear that one out, having seen the pale pink one she had put on this morning, the underwire sticking out on both sides, could not have been at all comfortable. Doing as she was told, she pulled her tank top on over her head, dimly noting how her breasts seemed more pronounced her cleavage much more noticeable. Almost as if her shirt had become that much tighter since she had first dressed this morning. When Rosalie finishes getting dressed, the two girls sit and talk, trying to calm her racing blood. Beka goes on about how these are the few things that her mum splurges on, as they're spelled to fit exactly as they should as your body changes. They won't fade, or tear, or fray on the edges. They can even be worn comfortably for sports.

A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley knocked on the frame, "He's gone dears, come on out so we can get the rest of your things." After looking around carefully, just in case, the two girls walked out of the changing room, Mrs. Weasley magicking the pile of under clothes to follow behind as Beka drags her over to the accessories. Where she promptly goes nuts, picking out hair clips, and ribbons, and headbands, and a mess of other items; she even finds a set of combs, to match her dress. They're made of silver, with small garnets tracing the spine, set between them are small beads of onyx. With a handful of different nail polishes, and make-up to boot, they finally manage to make their way to the counter. Offering up their finds, they pay quickly, and leave, Mrs. Weasley shrinking the bags to make things more manageable.

They found the boys easily enough; Henry had been dragged through the masses to stand with the twins, and Cedric, waiting while the other three looked at the items in Quality Quidditch Supplies. After dragging the twins out by their collars, the little group goes about getting the school supplies, Cedric offering to carry Rosalie's bags with a faint blush. When she offers them to him, he grins, switching them to his free hand before grasping hers. Intertwining their fingers, he squeezes her hand before pulling her along through the crowd to follow the group of redheads.

After stopping at Flourish and Blotts, to get their books, they drop by the apothecary. That trip ends quickly, as the smell was rather strong. After a quick stop in Eeylops Owl Emporium for some treats for Hedwig, and Cedric's own barn owl, Persephone, the group heads back to the Leaky Cauldron, to floo home.

Once again, Cedric holds her tightly against him as they step into the fire, and head back towards The Burrow. As they step out of the fireplace, Cedric is reluctant to let go of her, so he merely turns her around, to pull her back against his chest, his arms crossing over her stomach, he rests his chin on her head, and they wait for the rest to get home. He studiously ignores the glares from the twins, quirks his lips in a slight smile at the bright grins from both Beka and Henry, and grins shyly at the knowing look Mrs. Weasley shoots them.

The next day was spent in a flurry of activity. Making sure all of their trunks were packed, and that they had bags for their stay at the camp ground. At least a weeks' worth, for you never know how long these events might last. While at Diagon Alley yesterday, both Cedric and Rosalie had withdrawn an extra satchel of money just for this occasion, because they knew that there would most definitely be souvenirs that they would wish to buy.

That night was spent around the kitchen table, the entire family discussing quidditch. Either games at the school or the professional games they might have seen. They went to bed late that night, too excited for sleep, though knowing they would need at least a little, if they wished to be able to stay awake to watch the match.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi everyone, I'm going to try and keep this short, I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who have been reading my little story. I'm also sorry for any mistakes you might find, I try to catch them all, but, they always seem to just fall through the cracks. Anyway, I hope you like it.

Chapter Three

It was most definitely far too early Rosalie decided when Mrs. Weasley came in to wake them up to get ready for the World Cup. It was still dark out for Merlin's sake! After groping around on the nightstand for her glasses, and a quick glance at the wristwatch beside them, she let out a very unlady-like groan. They had all been so keyed up with the excitement of going to the cup that they hadn't been able to get to sleep until just three hours ago. With a few mumbled curses, she pushed herself out of the bed she was currently sharing with her best friend, easily ducking the flying arm as Mrs. Weasley tried-unsuccessfully- to rouse her daughter.

Grabbing her toiletries, she stumbles her way to the bathroom, running a hand through sleep tousled hair. After a quick shower, and a brush of her teeth, feeling much more human, she dresses quickly in a simple outfit of a white t-shirt with a golden flower pattern going from shoulder to hem on the right side, and a pair of comfortable, well worn jeans. They ride low on her hips, clinging tightly to her butt and thighs, before flaring out slightly at the knee. Pulling her hair back into a quick, messy plait, she pulls her bangs free, nodding once to her reflection; she grabs up her things and opens the door, instantly crashing into a hard body. Wrapping her arms around it, attempting to move with them-and failing spectacularly- they both go crashing to the floor. A muffled groan filters passed pursed lips, as the scent of Cedric floods her nostrils. The smell of a forest after a storm, a hint of citrus, and a musky male smell, that can only be described as uniquely Cedric. Burying her face against his t-shirt clad chest, she sighs. Muttering to herself "not again" repeatedly.

She is startled out of her rant against the fates by a velvety chuckle, and warm hands running up and down her back soothingly. Lifting her head slightly, she rests her chin on his breastbone and frowns up at him.

"How can you possibly find this funny?" Rose snaps, her poor mood further darkened by her total lack of grace.

Cedric lifts one hand to her face, brushing her bangs away from her snapping emerald eyes, his fingers continuing down to trace lightly over her cheek, before he cups her face, his thumb pressing lightly against her full lips. He grins impishly up at her, "I just think it's a nice way to wake up is all, you in my arms. The only way it could possibly be better, is if we were in a bed, and I'd had the pleasure of falling asleep with you too." His grin widens immensely as a blush bursts to life in her pale cheeks.

"I am however, beginning to think that you have a thing for sending me to the ground darling. Or maybe you just have a thing for being on top?" He quirks an eyebrow in question, only to exhale in surprise when she uses his chest to push herself up, and away from him. Chuckling again, he pushes himself up into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around her waist before she manages to get very far. He tows her toward him, pressing his face into her stomach, sighing in contentment as her fingers shyly tangle in his hair.

"I'm sorry, that was a joke, and admittedly it was a bad one. I'm not exactly on my best behavior so early in the morning." Cedric mumbles into her stomach. Rose's fingers tighten their grip on his hair as his breath warms her stomach through her thin shirt.

"It-it's okay," she stutters slightly, shaking her head to try and fend off the butterflies that have erupted in her stomach. Tugging gently, she forces his head back so that he is looking up at her, a wicked gleam dancing in her eyes. "I just never expected such a pretty boy to have such a dirty mind." With a wink, and a quiet laugh, she quickly disentangles herself from his arms, scooping up her toiletries; she dances out of reach of his grasping hands, and makes her way back to Beka's bedroom, leaving Cedric sitting on the floor, a bemused grin lighting his face.

Seeing Mrs. Weasley still trying to wake her stubborn daughter, Rose sighs. Tapping the woman on her shoulder, she makes a shooing motion, "You're gonna want to stand away for this," she says wryly before bending down to put her lips by the comatose redheads ear. Taking a deep breath, she shouts "Crabbe is trying to kiss you Beka!" She quickly throws herself to the floor as Rebekah Weasley shoots up out of bed, arms swinging wildly, fending off an invisible attacker. She calms down a few moments later, to the sound of Rosalie's boisterous laughter, and her mother's snickering. Turning on her supposedly best friend, giving her the best evil glare she can manage with her hair standing nearly on end, and pillow creases on half of her face, she lunges for the still chortling girl, bent double on the floor.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? You scared 10 years of my life right out of me! I think you've scarred me for life, you have! Vincent Crabbe! Honestly Rosalie, you couldn't think of anything else?"

"I was going to use Snape first, but I figured that might send you straight to the madhouse." Rose says through her giggles.

In a flash, Beka is up and away from her friend, looking at her as if she had grown two heads, and an extra foot. "Mum, I think we should go away now, real slow, yeah? Don't want to upset the crazy person; you don't know what she is likely to do and all." Mrs. Weasley laughs into her hand, before helping a finally calm Rose up from the floor. "The both of you are just too much!" With a pat to the head, and a squeeze of the shoulder to both girls, she leaves the room, shaking her head.

"If you don't hurry to get ready you know, we'll be late, and won't be able to make it to the Cup on time…We might have to miss it all together. Also, I think I heard Fred and George a bit ago. They've probably eaten all of the sausages by now."

With an indignant yelp, Beka grabs up her things and tears off down the hall for the bathroom, nearly running over a bewildered Cedric. Not even stopping to apologize, she throws herself into the bathroom and slams the door. Cedric looks back and forth between the now closed door, and the smirking brunette leaning against the doorway to the bedroom. Walking closer, he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug. Resting his cheek on her head, he squeezes her gently, before backing away, though he keeps his hands on her hips, his thumbs enjoying the sliver of skin between her jeans and shirt.

"Do I even want to know what that was all about? I come to ask you to accompany me to breakfast, and nearly get bowled over, by a raging redhead…"

Rose just smiles, "Nope!" she pops the 'p.' Taking one of his hands in hers and she intertwines their fingers before towing him towards the kitchen. "We should get down there before the twins eat all of the food. Between the two of them, and Beka, I'm surprised there's ever any food in this house."

They make it down the stairs unscathed, manage to snatch some of the food off the center plates, away from the twins, who seem to be eating and sleeping at the same time, if the drool is anything to go by. When their 'good morning's are met with bleary eyed glares, they make quiet conversation with Henry, who is only just slightly more awake.

Not long after, with the sun just beginning to make the sky burn pink, the group sets off for the port key, walking through the sleepy muggle town of Ottery St. Catchpole. Mr. Weasley is leading the way, carrying on an in depth conversation with Henry about plugs, of all things. They are followed by the twins, who are leaning against each other, acting as a balance to keep each other upright as they walk, still looking, for all intents and purposes to be asleep. Beka is just behind them, yawning and stretching, every few feet she scrubs at her eyes to help keep herself awake. Muttering darkly about the fact that Charlie and Bill get to sleep in and arrive later. "Just because they're of age and can apparate doesn't mean they should be treated any different, or at the very least, they could have just taken her along" seems to be her most favorite grumbling point. Cedric and Rose bring up the rear, talking quietly about whom they will be rooting for, and the strengths and weaknesses of both teams.

Halfway through the walk, Rose begins to shiver slightly. It's still cool in the early morning, the sun not having risen enough to burn off the chill. Her light zippered hoodie not quite enough to combat the cool air, Cedric takes his hand from hers, and wraps his arm around her slim shoulders, bringing her flush against his side. He smiles down at her as she leans against him, soaking in the warmth he seems to exude like a miniature oven. They stay that way for the remainder of the walk, talking sometimes, but more often lapsing into a comfortable silence.

As they crest the hill, a voice calls out to them, "Arthur! Is that you old chap? Come along now, I've already found the portkey!" The tired group makes their way over, Cedric squeezing Rose's shoulders once before breaking away to greet his father. After their reunion, a smile, a hug, and a clap on the back, Mr. Weasley begins making introductions.

"Children, this is Amos Diggory, Cedric's father. He works with me at the Ministry; he works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Before he can continue, he's interrupted by a surprised "Goodness Arthur, are they all yours?" After a quick laugh, and a shake of his head, Mr. Weasley begins again. "No Amos, just the redheads. The two who seem to be sleeping standing up, are the twins, Fred and George. And behind them, is my youngest and only daughter Rebekah. Those two are her yearmates, Henry Granger, and Ros-" "Rosalie Potter! Cedric, it is Rosalie Potter! My Ced's told me about you, says you're fair brilliant on a broom. Though, maybe he was just being overly enthusiastic. Didn't you beat her Ced? You did, I know you did, you said so yourself. You're probably good, it's in your blood after all, your father was a fair genius with a broom, but we all know the best man won that game, yeah? One falls off their broom, the other stays on to catch the snitch."

The group shifts uncomfortably, while Cedric tries to get his father to stop talking, telling him "It was an accident, and wasn't at all a fair match." The twins look murderous, their faces twisted into deep frowns, shoving slightly at the much smaller Rosalie who made her way between them, and the hapless elder Diggory, keeping them from attempting to hex the man for touching on the still sore subject of their loss. All the while, she can hear Beka muttering darkly to herself, something along the lines of "Well of course the best man won, considering Rose isn't a bloke at all, now is she?" Shaking his head, Henry moves in front of her, blocking any shot she may try to take on Cedric's father as well.

Coughing, to attempt to clear the tension, Mr. Weasley looks down at his watch. "Oh, well, we should probably get ready, it's almost time to go, and we don't want to miss it." With that, the group follows a still clueless Amos, as he leads them to gather around an old, dilapidated boot. "Well, now, this is it, everyone circle around, and put a finger to it," Amos says, as he picks the boot up.

During the subsequent shuffle, Cedric manages to get back beside Rosalie, who looks distinctly uncomfortable with the way Mr. Diggory continuously glances at her forehead. Sighing quietly to himself, he discreetly wraps an arm around her waist, tugging her just a bit closer, he bends down to whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry about that, he gets a little…over excited I guess. I did tell him that it was an accident, and that you were swarmed by the dementors, but he seems to always manage to gloss over that fact.

Rose looks up to offer him a soft smile, she leans against his firm body, "It's alright Cedric, he's your father and he's proud of you. I personally think it's every father's prerogative to be boastful about their children…It would have been wonderful to have grown up with someone to do that for me." He squeezes her tightly against him, murmuring his thanks, as the older men begin counting down from 10. As they reach 1, the group as a whole is jerked off their feet, with a feeling akin to a hook behind their navel, tugging them through a tube, their fingers cemented to the old boot, that doesn't seem like so much garbage now. Eventually Mr. Weasley's voice is heard above the sound of air rushing past their ears, yelling for them to "Let go!"

When they do, they feel a lack of solid ground beneath their feet, and begin to fall the short distance to the ground. The twins end up in separate heaps, while Henry lands feet first, only to be knocked to the ground by an over balanced Beka. Cedric, and Rose by proxy, Mr. Weasley, and the elder Mr. Diggory seem to float down invisible steps, until they all touch down gently. Rose smiles up at Cedric, as he lets her go, laughing at his joking "I told you I wouldn't let you tumble into anyone else, you're not supposed to get another bloke's hopes up." She hurries over to her friends, attempting to detangle their packs and arms and legs, finally managing to get them both up on their feet. A little worse for wear, but nothing a quick _scourgify_ and some bruise ointment wouldn't fix.

Once everyone is back on their feet, they drop the boot on the growing pile of other rubbish used for portkeys, passing two wizards dressed in muggle attire, though none of which that should ever be worn together. One wizard was holding a pocket watch, in a tweed suit, and thigh-length galoshes, the other man, holding a parchment and quill, is dressed in a poncho and kilt.

"Morning Basil." Mr. Weasley offered the poncho wearing wizard a friendly smile.

"Oh, good morning Arthur, not working today? Lucky for you then, we've been here since late last night. Hm, come along then, let's find your camp site." He taps his quill against his nose as he scans a map of the campgrounds. "Weasley, Weasley, ah ha. Alright then, half a mile down you go, your manager will be a Mr. Roberts. Mmm, Diggory, ah yes, you'll be there as well. Off you go now, we've got a large group coming in from the Black Forrest in a few minutes.

As they're ushered off and begin walking again, they eventually come to a stop in front of a small cabin, as they approach, a tall man, gives them a slightly odd look, before shaking his head. Mr. Weasley pulls Rose ahead with him, before smiling brightly.

"Hello, Mr. Roberts? We have reservations, I believe, for Weasley, and Diggory."

The man looks through his ledger before nodding. "Aye, so yeh do. Will yeh be payin' now? Or when yeh leave?" Mr. Weasley tugs on Rose's sleeve, pulling out a roll of muggle notes. "Now I think,just.. ah.." Rose takes pity on the man, and pulls the required amount from his hand, handing it over to the camp manager who is watching them more closely now. "Are yeh foreigners? We've had loads of those. Place isn't normally so busy, usually, yeh show up ad ye'll get a space, not now though, tons of prebookings. Had some un' try and pay me in these great gold coins earlier…Saw another, walking about in a kilt and poncho he was." As soon as the words leave his mouth, a wizard wearing plus-fours, appears next to him, his wand raised, he says "_Obliviate_!"

Mr. Roberts face goes slack, and his eyes take on a dreamy quality, handing Mr. Weasley his change and a map he smiles. "Enjoy your stay." Henry hands him the money for the Diggory's, and they all walk forward, lead by the on-duty wizard.

"Goodness, he's a curious one. Needs his memory modified at least 10 times a day to keep him from getting into trouble. A'course Bagman isn't helping us at all, wandering about in his quidditch robes, talking about bludgers and snitches." Shaking his head, he stops at the gate, offering a slight wave and a "Good bye Arthur, Amos." Before he disapparates.

With a shrug, the group follows their map back to a quieter section pressed against the trees, the two spaces marked off with crudely made signs advertising 'Wheezely's' and 'Diggery's.' Dropping their things, they set about setting up their own tents, Henry having to snatch the mallet from Mr. Weasley after he nearly brains himself with it in his enthusiasm. Rosalie sets about starting a fire, having never actually done it, but having seen it in a book, she sets it up in a pyramid shape, setting the tinder in the center, striking a match, she holds it carefully against it, until it begins to catch, dropping the match into it to let it all burn up, she begins adding small twigs and pine cones that the twins and Beka had gone to fetch.

With the fire well on it's way, and the tents set up, Mr. Weasley sends them off to get some water, since Fred and George have disappeared into the fray. Cedric, seeing them go, grabs up his own tub, leaving his father to finish with the tent, he lopes after them, his long legs helping to eat up the distance quickly. Rose smiles as he joins them, and they set off through the camp site, waving to friends they see along the way. Though they are unable to sneak past the tent of Seamus Finnigan, bedecked in green and orange, his mother drags them all in for tea and cakes, while very nicely, demanding that they cheer for Ireland. They all agree quickly, afraid to see what might happen if they declared themselves fans of Bulgaria. It wasn't so hard for Cedric, and Rose, who had decided long ago that while Krum was good, it took more than just one exceptional player. Henry also had no problems, as he didn't really follow quidditch, though he did have to step on Beka's foot, when she almost began extolling the virtues of Victoria Krum.

After they manage to escape, an overzealous Mrs. Finnigan, they attempt to continue on to get water, only to be waylaid again, this time by Oliver Wood, who drags Rose, and therefore the rest of them along to meet his parents. He tells them about how he was drafted to play for Puddlemere United, and when his parents offer them tea and cakes, they hide behind their tubs, insisting they must get water.

After what seems like hours, they finally make it to the well, and back to the tents. It's almost noon, when they set the tubs down, and just in time, as soon as they touch ground, there's a loud _crack_ as Bill and Charlie apparate into the campsite. Upon noticing the closeness between Rose and Cedric, Charlie lopes over, immediately sweeping her up into a bear hug, twirling her around, and conveniently away. He smiles down at her, "Rose, my darling, my light! Would you make your favorite person some lunch? We had to leave before mum could feed us, or risk spending time with our beloved brother Percy." Rose throws her head back and laughs as he spins her around again. "Oh put me down you oaf! I can't very well do anything from here!" Charlie whoops, pressing a lip-smacking kiss against her cheek before he sets her down, pushing her gently into the tent to gather food. All the while he watches Cedric, as if daring him to try and get close to the tiny brunette.

Cedric frowns at the scene of Rose in another man's-so what if he's her pseudo brother-arms. He had never thought of himself as a jealous person, but as he watched on, he could feel the heat crawling up from his belly, his blood racing in his ears, his hand jerking towards his wand when he sees Charlie's lips pressed against skin he himself could only fantasize about feeling against his lips. The only thing stopping him from making a total arse of himself is Bills hand clamped around his wrist.

"He's just goading you…" Bill says quietly.

"Why would you tell me this? Wouldn't you like it if he beat me into the ground so that I stay away from her?" Cedric asks in a harsh whisper, his eyes locked on Charlie at the entrance to the tent, blocking any sight he may wish to have of Rose.

"While I may not be…fond…of the idea of the two of you together, I see the way she is around you, and I don't think I've ever seen her quite so happy. Therefore, I figured I should stop you, before you did something stupid, and she ended up beating you, into the ground, was it? She may look sweet, but she's got a temper on her that I wouldn't wish on anyone." Bill smiles slightly. "So, while I will talk to my brothers about laying off you, I will warn you now, that if you hurt her, you will wish I had dropped you into a vault in Gringotts. For that would be absolutely nothing compared to what will happen to you." With a quick, almost painful squeeze to the wrist still held in his hand, Bill walked away, picking Rose up as soon as she exits the tent for a hug of his own.

After hugs, and greetings, and a small, rustic, campfire meal, made by Rose, they separated into groups, the Bill and Charlie with Arthur, and Amos, talking about something "that will be happening at Hogwart's this year, but nothing you need to know about now." The teens brought pillows out from inside the magically enlarged tents; ad settled themselves away from the grown-ups. Beka sitting in a veritable mountain, with Henry using part of it as a back rest while he reads, while Cedric and Rose pooled their pillows together, creating a nest of sorts. Cedric is lying on his back, his arms crossed behind his head, enjoying the time spent with his new friends, while Rose is lying perpendicular to him, her head resting on his stomach. With her hands clasped against her own belly, and her eyes closed, the scent of Cedric flooding her senses, she drifts off into a light nap.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I just wanted to thank everyone who took the time to read, and add this story to their Favorites/alerts. It's absolutely fantastic to see that other people are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Right, I'll keep this short. I hope you like it.

Chapter Four

Rosalie woke slowly, some hours later, curled up flush against the warm body of Cedric Diggory. Opening her eyes carefully, she blinks when she sees that she is face to chest. Eventually she notes the warm breath against the top of her head, blowing her bangs gently against her forehead, and the strong, warm arms wrapped around her tightly. Lifting her head, she glances up into the beautiful pewter eyes watching her almost dreamily. A small smile steals across her face, followed by a similar one tugging at Cedric's own pink lips.

She watches as his mouth stretch, the sudden urge to feel it pressed against hers hits her, and she quickly looks back into his eyes, her tongue darting out to wet suddenly dry lips, she watches as his eyes darken slightly as he follows the movements of her pink tongue. Shaking his head slightly, Cedric leans forward to press a kiss to her hair before murmuring quietly. "How was your nap Sweetheart?" Rose smiles languorously, stretching, and unknowingly pressing her body further against him. When she speaks, her voice is quiet, and still husky from sleep, all of which creates a slight problem for Cedric, who shifts slightly, to hide it. "Mmm, it was one of the best naps I've had…ever I think. Though, I'm pretty sure that when I fell asleep, we weren't laying quite like this…"

Cedric grins, pressing another kiss to her hair, hugging her close before lowering his mouth to her ear. "Uh, no, not quite like this, but, I remember wanting to know if the reality of holding you while you slept would be as good as the fantasy...and I must say, it is infinitely better." Rosalie blushes faintly, burying her face in his chest, breathing him in deeply to try and settle her racing heart. She speaks into his chest, hoping her words are muffled beyond comprehension, "So, you liked it then?" Cedric grins as he watches her, before gently prying her face away from his chest, his hand cupping her chin lightly to force her eyes to meet his, he watches her for a moment, his face moving closer, gauging her reaction, before he very gently, yet firmly presses his lips to her cheek. Holding himself there, for probably far longer than he should, he eventually pulls away, though only far enough to speak, and with every word, his lips brush the flushed skin beneath them, offering a sort of butterfly kiss with every movement. "To say that I liked it is the understatement of the millennia darling. It was most certainly one of the best moments of my young life." Offering one last kiss, he pulls away, before helping her to stand.

"Come along now, it's almost time for us to start heading toward the pitch." He helps her up, before grasping her hand and leading her toward the tents, where raucous voices can be heard. As they enter one of the magically enlarged tents, they are greeted by the sight of Bill holding a nearly rabid Beka, away from her twin brothers, who seem to be acting out a scene together. The phrase 'lesbian lover' is tossed around freely, before the two boys jump at each other, stage kissing, complete with obnoxious sound effects.

They both back out quickly, looking at each other, no words able to describe the sight, their expressions only able to convey a sort of 'What the hell was that?' Peaking their heads back in, they see Charlie and Henry, nearly blue in the face with laughter, the twins running in circles around the tent, being chased by a wandless-though no less dangerous, for she has a cast iron cooking pan- Beka, screaming obscenities at them, while they-still playing their parts- confess their love for each other. Sighing, she turns into Cedric, pressing her face against his chest, which is rumbling with something suspiciously like stifled laughter. With a muffled "And people think _I'm_ the crazy one!" She pulls away, before tugging him into the tent. Plopping herself down gracefully beside Bill, who seems to be the only sane one left in the tent, she nudges him in the ribs with a sharp elbow.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here? Honestly, a girl takes a nap for a few hours, and all hell breaks loose!"

Bill laughs, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, to squeeze her in a one armed hug, before letting go, nodding politely to Cedric, who has yet to let go of her hand.

"Beka was going on about how Victoria will win the world cup single handedly, because she is the best seeker in the _**world.**_ She made it a point to say that she's even better than you Rosie. And when the twins heard, well, they obviously decided that our Beka is smitten with Ms. Krum, and she has been chasing them ever since. We did however manage to take her wand away, so, hopefully there will be no serious injuries before the game. Though, if she catches them with that pan, we may have to reevaluate the situation…" Bill trails off in contemplation as Beka very nearly takes off Fred-or George's-head. One of the twins, for no one was quite sure which, was very literally saved by the bell, as just as Beka had cornered her older brother, and was getting ready to beat him unconscious with her pan, a great klaxon rang out around the campgrounds, summoning the gathered wizards to the pitch.

Excitement reached a new high, and with a whoop of joy, Beka quickly forgot her need to permanently maim her brother and dropped the pan, grabbing Henry, and Rose's hands on her way, dragging them out of the tent, and Cedric, the poor fellow, was left to trip his way along behind, as Rose had a death grip on his hand, and didn't seem to too keen on letting go.

They followed the crowd, using a path lit with floating Fairy lights, glowing in colors, of alternating orange, and green on one side, and red and gold-ish bronze on the other. Along the way, they stopped at some of the many stands lining the path, Rose buying the group a set of Omnioculars, forcing them on Beka-using a sticking charm to glue them to her eyes- when she tried to refuse. Only after she relented, did Rose dispel the magic, a smug smile playing on her lips. Henry buys them all programs, filled with pictures and bios of each player, and their relevant stats. Cedric gets them all small souvenirs, small roses that have been magicked to grow in a green and orange tie-dye, and sing the Irish national anthem, before shouting out the players names and positions, and for Beka, a small figurine of Krum, holding her broomstick, looking as surly as ever.

The girls indulged in the stands of girlish things, picking up coupon booklets and fliers for stores they might wish to visit. As they came to a break in the trees, the group as a whole took in one large gasp as they caught their very first sight of the stadium. As the press of people became more chaotic, the large group rushing the stadium in their excitement, Cedric deftly wrapped his arms around Rose's waist, pulling her back against his chest-to keep her from being crushed in the rush, he told himself.

Rose tilted her head back, to smile up at him as they were jostled along. Eventually reaching the entryway, Mr. Weasley, and Diggory showed their tickets to the wizard manning the door, before they began the long tedious climb to the top box. Neither had told their children just where they would be sitting, so they smiled indulgently as Beka finally pieced it together as they passed the last row of bleacher seats. She resembled a Mexican jumping bean as they finally got to the door closing off the box from the rest of the spectators.

As they stepped in, her mood however, darkened immediately upon settling on a platinum blonde boy standing a few feet away with his family, and the Minister of Magic. When his icy blue eyes settled on the family with their flaming red hair, his lips tugged up into sly smirk, breaking away from his family, he comes to a stop, blocking the way into the box. When he speaks, his voice is full of haughty derision, "Aren't you in the wrong place Weaselby? There's no way a family of such…insufficient income, would be able to afford box seats, especially not for the lot of you." His lips pull into a thin, mean smile as he looks over the group. His eyes flit over the group, only to come to a stop on the brunette beauty wrapped up in Cedric's arms. He decides that she looks familiar, though he can't place where he's seen her. Draco scowls darkly at the way that oaf's arms are wrapped around her small, pixie like frame, and the way she seems to lean back against him.

Rose frowns, pressing herself closer against Cedric, as his arms tighten protectively around her. She hasn't ever seen anyone look at her that way before, possessive, and covetous. It's unnerving the way his eyes travel the length of her body, resting longer than necessary on her hips, and breasts. Cedric, picking up on her discomfort, cuddles her closer, before leaning down to place his mouth by her ear. When he speaks, his voice no more than a breathy whisper, sends pleasurable shivers down her spine, and he smiles smugly at the blond prat across the way. "Looks like I have to do more than just keep you from mowing a bloke down, to keep them from getting their hopes up darling. I may have to confine you to your dormitory when we get to school…" "Or mine." He adds on, like an afterthought. He presses a kiss to her ear, delighting in the quiet gasp that slips through her slightly parted lips.

Draco watches the scene unfold before him with undisguised displeasure, though before he can say or do anything, he is called over by his father. Shooting one last dark look at Cedric, his top lip pulling up into a sneer, her lets his eyes drift over Rosalie again, and when she turns away, to bury her face in Cedric's broad chest, he lets his eyes feast on her backside, a confident scoff pulling from his throat before he turns to heed his father's call.

Rose shudders in disgust against Cedric, breathing deeply to allow the comfort of his scent wash over her. One of Cedric's large hands wraps around the back of her neck, and squeezing gently, while the other travels slowly up and down her spine, offering comforting reassurances that everything will be fine now. After a moment, when everyone else has found their seats, she leans back, his hands both moving down to hold her by the hips, keeping her from tumbling backwards, yet still holding her close to his body. She smiles up at him, before placing her hands on both of his shoulders to steady herself, and pulling up onto her toes, to place a kiss to his cheek. A faint blush blossoms across her nose, "Thanks for that Ced…He was just, creeping me out I suppose. I mean, it's Malfoy, we don't like each other at all, and then he's suddenly staring at me like I'm his personal toy or something." She shudders delicately, "No thank you."

Cedric laughs quietly, before turning her around to lead her to the two seats between her two friends, once she's seated, he settles himself beside her, his arm resting along the back of her chair, while his fingers trail lightly against her shoulder and arm. She reaches across his lap to grasp his free hand, and cuddles into his side, settling in to watch the game, as Ludo Bagman enters the box, points his wand to his throat and mutters "_Sonorus_." And with that, he introduces the team mascots. Rose and Beka grumble darkly as they smack the men around them when they fall victim to the Veela that the Bulgarians brought. She glares especially hard at Cedric, who shrugs, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, also trying to sooth away the ache from where Rose hit him with her program. Beka happily offers a fist full of galleons to Rose for the omnioculars, as the leprechauns zoom about the stadium dropping money on the spectators.

The game goes on for hours, and the teens are enthralled for every millisecond of it. They cheer when Troy, Mullet, or Moran make a goal. They boo when Zograf makes a save. They gasp when Victoria pulls off that stunning Wronski Feint. And they groan as they watch Aiden Lynch crash into the ground hard. Twice. By the end of the match, Bagman is sounding rather hoarse, Victoria Krum has a bloody, and most likely broken-again- nose, and the Irish national team has to literally carry poor Lynch off the field, and up into the box to accept the trophy. Rosalie laughs as she catches a nearly fainting Beka when Krum walks into the box. And before the night is out, they all leave the box with their programs signed by each member of both teams. Rose once again having to help her friend, for if she didn't know better, she would swear that Beka had been hit by a well aimed _petrificus totalis. _The redhead was statue still, eyes locked on her idol.

Eventually the box emptied of guests, and the small group made their way back to their tents. The twins were raucously singing the Irish national anthem, Beka had her omniocculars glued to her face as she relived each and every moment of the game, with Henry grasping her elbow to keep her from toppling over into the dirt, like she had twice before. Rosalie and Cedric, once again brought up the rear, their arms linked as they laughed at their friends, and talked of their favorite parts of the match. Rose grinning as she told Cedric of how she wanted to try out that feint. Cedric, not liking the visual his mind conjured of little Rose on a broom speeding toward the ground, told her that even though he had his misgivings, she would probably be able to pull it off spectacularly.

When they finally made it back to the tents, they were greeted by the exceedingly loud cheers of the Irish and their supporters. There were leprechauns flying about, singing and laughing, and witches and wizards were setting off sparks from their wands, or even Filibuster's fireworks. The teens went back to their pillows, left out from before the match, to watch the show. Beka and Henry settled into her mountain, while Rose and Cedric cuddled together to ward off the slight chill. There wasn't much talking, mainly because it was terribly hard to hear anything over the cheers, songs, and explosions, but the four friends didn't seem to mind much at all.

It was late, of that she was sure, as she was shaken roughly into consciousness. Scrabbling for her glasses on the side table, she blinked blearily at the drawn face of Bill Weasley.

"Whas' amatter?" Rose wrinkles her nose, slaps her cheeks lightly to wake herself up, and tries again. "What's wrong Bill? You don't look so good."

Bill offers a tight smile, which looks more like a grimace.

"You need to get up Rose, there's some bad things going on right now, and the boys are waiting for you and Beka outside. Once you're all together, I want you to go into the woods, and **stay together! **Dad, Charlie and I will come find you when this is all over. Now, hurry and wake Beka up and get going."

With that, he places a brotherly kiss to her forehead, before rushing out of the tent, his wand drawn. As she shakes herself awake, and quickly pulls on her clothing and her hoodie, she quickly scrambles over to the camp bed Beka has sprawled herself on, and quickly shakes her awake.

"C'mon Beka, wake up! Boggart blast it, Beka if you don't wake up now, I swear to Merlin that I'll burn all of your Chudley Cannon posters!" Beka quickly jerks herself up into a sitting position, glaring at her best friend.

"You really need to stop doing that! It-" She cuts off at the sound of running feet, and muffled screams. "What the bloody hell is going on out there?" Rose shrugs, while throwing clothes at the startled redhead. "No clue, your brother woke me up just now and told me to get you up and dressed and to meet the boys outside. We're to go into the wood and stay together, and wait for one of them to come find us. Now hop to it, the boys are waiting, and the noises sound closer than they were just a few moments ago." Beka quickly pulls on the clothing that was tossed at her, and both girls rush out of the tent as she fights to pull her head through the hole in her sweater.

Cedric rushes toward them when he sees the two girls stumble out of the tent, wrapping his arms tightly around Rose; he practically lifts her off the ground and carries her towards the forest. Rosalie gasps in surprise as his arms wrap around her like steel bands, and over his shoulder she can see the others following after him, Henry holding Beka's hand in a white knuckled grip. The twins are both bringing up the rear, looking around for possible signs of danger. She bites her lip to hold in a cry of fear, mixed with outrage, as just over their heads, maybe 100 feet away, she can see the muggle camp ground manager and his family, floating along in the air above a group of masked wizards, clothed in black, with their pointy hats, looking reminiscent of the American KKK. She can feel her stomach clenching with the need to purge itself of her earlier meals, as she watches the muggles being flipped and twirled. Clenching her eyes shut, she wishes Cedric wasn't holding her quite so tightly, so that she could cover her ears to muffle their cries. Eventually she settles for burying her face into Cedric's neck when they flip the managers' wife over, so that her night dress falls down over her head, to show off her bloomers.

Only after they are far enough into the woods that they can't see the muggles, and their terrified screams have dimmed, does she notice that Cedric has loosened his grip on her, and without her conscious permission, her legs had wrapped tightly around his hips. His arms still around her, he had settled on of his hands on her thigh, to help keep her steady, while the other wound its way into her hair, holding her face against the warm skin of his neck.

They eventually come to a stop in a clearing, everyone safe, though with a few cuts and scrapes here and there from stray branches that they had run through. It's a quiet group that settles themselves on the ground, huddled together. Cedric leans his back against the thick trunk of an old tree, maneuvering Rosalie, until she is settled comfortably in his lap, and under any other circumstances, he would enjoy the feeling of her body pressed so tightly to his, and the warm breath ghosting against his throat.

When the adrenaline finally begins to wear off, and the group begins to shiver in the chilly night air, they all take out their wands, Henry casting warming charms over everyone, while Cedric lights a small fire, and the twins and Beka holding their wands in case someone comes near. The entire time, Rosalie is shifting relentlessly on Cedric's lap, digging through each of her pockets repeatedly. With a grunt, forced from him by a sharp elbow to the ribs, Cedric stills the frantically searching girl. "Merlin's Beard Rosalie, what are you doing? Now is not the time to be playing games." Rosalie snarls, discovering that as he is holding her now, she can't move very much at all. "I am not playing a game Cedric Diggory; I am looking for my wand!" She hisses angrily at him, ignoring the questions flying from her startled friends.

"What do you mean, looking for your wand? You had it earlier this evening."

"Thank you Captain Obvious! Is there anything else that you feel like telling us that we already know?"

Henry interrupts the quarreling duo before Cedric can give an angry retort, "Hush now Rose, it's not his fault you can't find your wand. Maybe you left it in the tent? It's not like you had time to double check or anything. Now, I know we're all scared, but we mustn't snipe at each other."

Rose glares at her friend, before she seems to deflate into herself with a sigh. Turning to look at Cedric from beneath her lashes, her bottom lip being worried between her teeth to the point of almost tasting blood, she sighs quietly again.

"He's right, I'm sorry Cedric. I wasn't angry at you, and I didn't mean to snap…I was-am, I am scared is all, and I don't have my wand, and I feel like I can't protect myself if something were to happen, and I hate feeling so helpless. I just…I'm sorry, please forgive me..?" She tilts her head slightly, her lip finding its way back between her teeth as she watches him, watch her.

Cedric sighs too, reaching up to free her lip from its torture, before cupping her cheek. "It's alright Sweetheart, I know you didn't mean it, and I shouldn't have snapped at you either, I'm just worried is all… I don't want anything to happen to you, or anyone else. So, I propose a deal, I will forgive you for being a snappy wench, if you forgive me, for being an insensitive prat, yeah? We'll call it quits after that, and forget it ever happened?" He offers with a cheeky grin. Rose laughs, nodding before she wraps her arms around his neck in a tight hug, and whispers, "I forgive you, you insensitive prat." Cedric grins, and is about to respond when the group hears a noise coming from the trees behind them, the sound of crunching twigs and leaves beneath shoes.

Quickly they scramble into the center of the clearing, the boys and Beka forming a tight circle around Rosalie, with their wands drawn.

"Who's there?" Fred calls out, glaring into the darkness beyond the light from their small fire. All of them cursing it slightly as their eyes now need to adjust to the inky blackness beyond the line of trees. As Fred's voice rings out, the footsteps stop, and in the ensuing quiet, a single voice is heard, deep, and raspy from disuse, to speak one word, or incantation as it were, "_Morsmordre!_"

From between the trees comes a sickly green mist that quickly rises into the sky, curling and twisting around on itself until it forms a skull, with a snake slithering out of its mouth to act as it's tongue. Rosalie and Henry, from having seen that mark in one of the many books that they had read since entering the wizarding world, gasped in fear and surprise, and those that had lived in it, growing up hearing the stories of that very mark, stood frozen in fear.

Only seconds after the mark had finished forming, the clearing rang out with the cracks of multiple witches and wizards aparating into a circle around the teenagers, and as one, they shouted "_STUPIFY!_" As the words were shouted, Rosalie quickly knocked into her friends shouting for them to "**GET DOWN**!" sending them tumbling to the ground, before Cedric spun on her, sending them both down as well, his body laying over top of hers, covering her from the jets of red light speeding over their heads.

Eventually, a voice is heard, yelling for the ministry officials to stop. Arthur Weasley, his voice raised an octave with fear, finally gets them to stop shooting spells toward the children huddled on the ground. As soon as the last spell disappears into the woods, he rushes forward, helping them up before gathering his children into his arms, before turning to look down on Cedric, who is still lying on top of a now flushing Rosalie.

Blinking down at her in surprise, he emits a sound, very similar to a squawk, before pushing himself up and away from the downed girl, before he offers her a hand up. Smiling bemusedly at the two children, he turns toward them completely, before his face goes serious once again. As he opens his mouth to ask them what happened, he is interrupted by Mr. Barty Crouch, a stern faced man, with a toothbrush mustache, dressed impeccably in suit and tie.

"Which of you did it? Hm? Which of you conjured that mark? Thought it would be funny, did you? It was a funny little prank for you to play while those trouble makers back in the camp site have their fun, hm?" Before any of them can answer, another voice calls out from the trees, "I've found a wand!"

Cedric jumps, turning toward the trees at the sound of his father's voice. And as Amos comes out holding up the wand in question, he turns at the sound of a surprised gasp beside him. Glancing down, he sees Rosalie's eyes fixed on the wand.

"Hey, that's my wand!"

No sooner are the words out of her mouth, before Mr. Crouch had a painful, bruising hold on her arm, between her shoulder and elbow. At her indignantly pained yelp, he shakes her forcefully, "So it was you! You did it! Where did you learn such a spell? Answer me little girl!" Before she can get a word in, or Mr. Crouch could stop shaking her, she is yanked from his grasp, and pulled up tight against Cedric's chest. She grips her arm where his hand used to be, already feeling the bruises starting to form. The messy haired boy gentles his grasp on her arm, and lightly strokes the spot in which a handprint is now forming, lifting his head; he glares, with eyes turned to steel at the older man. His voice, when he finally manages to control himself enough to speak, is a sharp hiss, "Are you _really_, going to accuse _Rosalie Potter_ of conjuring the dark mark? The same _Rosalie Potter_, who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when she was just a babe, are you _serious_?"

Mr. Crouch just stares at him, his face pinching together into a fierce scowl, turning an odd sort of purple in the light of the fire. Though, before he can tear into the boy, Mr. Diggory steps in, attempting to be the voice of reason.

"Now, Cedric, of course we're not accusing Miss Potter of sending up that mark, we just have to cover all of the bases. After a quick _Prior incantanto,_ we may discover that it wasn't even the wand that sent up the sign. With a quick flick, and muttered words, he points his own wand at Rose's, and they all watch as a silvery mist floats from the tip of her wand, to create the dark mark in miniature. With a gasp, Rose shakes her head repeatedly.

"I didn't do that! U didn't even know where my wand was until you brought it Mr. Diggory, I had hoped that it was still in the tent when I couldn't find it earlier."

Amos rubs his bearded chin thoughtfully for a moment, before nodding decisively. "Alright, search the woods, maybe whoever stole Miss Potter's wand is still out there, we might have been lucky and they could have been hit with one of our stunners."

The group of ministry officials spread out into the woods, Amos staying with Mr. Crouch, and Arthur Weasley, to keep the group of teenagers company. Eventually, they hear a confirmation from someone in the woods; the witch comes out holding a slumbering house-elf. Once she is laid out on the ground, Mr. Diggory points his wand at her muttering "_enervate_" and as she wakes up, she lets out a pitifully terrified cry, scrambling away one her rump, almost like a crab.

Mr. Diggory stares hard at the elf, before speaking. "What is your name elf? And what were you doing found in vicinity of a wand?" The sad little creature, dressed in only a dirty towel, tied like a toga, tugs on her ears painfully before answering in a voice trembling with nerves, and choked with tears. "I is called Winky sir, and I is finding the wand sir! I did not touch it though sir, I did not! Winky is a good elf sir! She is good!" Amos steps back, slightly, rubbing the back of his neck, before turning to a stony faced Mr. Crouch. "Ah...err, I do believe this is one of yours Barty..." Mr. Crouch nods, before stepping forward, glaring down at the distraught house-elf, "What were you doing near the wand Winky? I told you to stay in the tent didn't I? You disobeyed an order, a direct order, and have brought shame upon me, and the house of Crouch. You know what this means, don't you? It means clothes Winky." "Nooo! Not clothes master! Please, Winky is a good elf! Winky is just scared! Please not clothes master, please!" Barty Crouch ignores the pleas of his former house elf, turning his back on her, before nodding to Amos. "Do with her as you will." Is all he says before he disaparates away.

Eventually, it is a tired group of wizards that trudge back to the tents, Rosalie finally reunited with her wand, Cedric's arm fastened securely around her shoulders, keeping her pressed tight against his side. Amos and Arthur are talking in hushed whispers about the events after the game, while Beka is trying to talk Henry out of his temper at the mistreatment of Winky the House-Elf. Fred and George are walking a few paces behind their father, attempting to eavesdrop.

When they reach the tents, Bill and Charlie usher them all in, offering them mugs of steaming hot chocolate, the adults laced lightly with a touch of firewhisky. Later, once they have all finished their mugs of the calming drink, they settle themselves for sleep, the adults transfiguring beds from pillows. The teens fall asleep where they are, curled up on some pillows on the floor, Beka and Henry, with their heads together, having fallen asleep using each other as a pillow; Fred and George actually managed to drag themselves half onto their camp beds, but seemed to have lost interest, and given up. Cedric pulled Rosalie close, tucking her head beneath his chin, and burying his face into her soft hair, they sleep, curled around each other like cats until morning.

6


	5. Chapter 5

The week after the Quidditch World Cup was hectic, to say the least. Mr. Weasley was gone almost constantly dealing with Ministry business, including one early morning wake up call to deal with charmed garbage bins, to help one Alastor Moody out of a bit of trouble. Cedric was staying with them again, since his father was just as busy. And the teens spent the week playing quidditch in the field next to the Burrow, reading, packing, or in Beka's case, finishing what homework she could before the start of term.

On the train, Cedric had to sit up front in the Prefect's cabin, though after making their initial rounds, he politely declined an off to sit with the very pretty, Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang. He quickly made his way through the train, looking into each compartment until he was able to spot Rose's dark head bent over a book, with Beka leaning against her, dead to the world. Henry, also with a book in his lap, was seated to the other side of Beka, though it lay forgotten in favor of conversation with the slightly round Neville. He was a nervous looking boy, with mousy brown hair that fell straight against his forehead. Brown eyes, in a round face, he was slightly heavier than others in his year, but he never claimed to be any sort of athletic.

Cedric leaned against the doorjamb, and knocked quietly, smiling when Rosalie looks up at him, her lips parting in a breathtaking smile. She closes her book, and gently extricates herself from beneath Beka's head, placing the book there in her place with a cushioning charm as an impromptu pillow. With a wave to everyone else, Cedric grins crookedly, before grasping Rose's hand in his, lacing their fingers together, before pulling her toward an empty compartment towards the back of the train.

Once they are both ensconced inside, he slides the door closed, and turns to wrap his arms around the pixie like girl. Resting his cheek against her soft hair, he breathes her in deeply, before pulling away to look down at her. Smiling, he leads her to one of the bench seats and takes a seat next to her before grasping at one of her hands again, his own free hand reaching up to brush long fingers delicately against one soft, rosy cheek, before moving to run through his hair nervously tugging slightly, to end gripping the back of his neck.

Rosalie watches him, smiling gently when he brushes against her cheek. She bites her lower lip gently as she takes in his nervousness, tilting her head slightly to the right, she squeezes the hand entangled with hers gently.

"Are you alright Ced? You look a bit nervous…"

"I'm fine, fine, I was just… Merlin, I've wanted to ask you since you first bowled me over in the kitchen of the Burrow, but I've put it off because we didn't really know each other very well, you know? But, now, on the train, we'll be at the castle soon, and I don't know when I'll get to see you, or spend any real time with you again, and I just have to know…"

Rose blinks when he spits that out all in one breath, her brows furrowed in concentration.

"Know what Cedric?"

Cedric sighs, unable to remember the last time he had been so nervous, with a girl no less! Especially one as easy to get along with as Rose; tugging one last time at a few locks of hair at the base of his head, his looks at her, offering her a shy smile.

"Would you be willing to go with me? Y'know, steady like? I know I'm older, and that we probably won't get to see each other very often, but we're good together, yeah? And I like you Rose, I've liked you for a while now, and every day that I saw you at the burrow, the words seemed like they wanted to burst right out of me. I just never knew if you felt the same. I just had to know though, I needed to get it out there, before I lost my nerve..." He trails off, a slight dusting of pink breaking out across the bridge of his nose.

Rosalie blushes, her cheeks blossoming into a deep pink. When she speaks, it's barely more than a whisper, though her lips are fighting to pull into a wide grin.

"Are you asking me out Cedric? To be your girlfriend?"

At the slight bob of his head, his eyes looking anywhere but at her, she gives in to the bright smile tugging at her lips, a happy laugh bubbling out of her. When he looks at her, shocked that she would laugh at him, Rose nearly launches herself at him, sending him backwards, flat against the bench seat, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her face buried into his chest.

Completely ignoring the compromising position she has put them in-again- she squeezes him gently.

"I'd love to go with you Ced. I'd like it very much."

Cedric laughs, lifting her head by the chin to get a good look at her very red face, he smiles, before placing a light kiss against her forehead, then both of her cheeks, followed by a light playful kiss to her nose. He pauses to look at her lips, blue-grey eyes flicking up to meet brilliant green, before moving back down at a hint of pink. Rosalie's tongue had peaked out to wet suddenly dry lips. With a groan, he leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against hers. Immediately, he is lost to the feel of the softness against his mouth, the hitch of her breath as their lips connect driving him forward, a quiet groan rumbling deep in his chest as she threads her fingers into his hair, tugging gently.

Eventually they pull away, the need for oxygen finally breaking through the pleasant cobwebs in their heads. With his hands cupping her face, his fingers lightly tracing against flushed skin, he offers her a slightly dazed crooked grin. "Thank you" he whispers to her, before placing chaste kisses against her cheeks, whispering the words over and over again. Rosalie giggles quietly as his lips and breaths tickle her skin. The two stay that way for the remainder of the trip, snuggled together, sharing light kisses until the whistle blows, informing them that it is time to get into their uniforms and robes as they approach the castle.

After helping her stand, and getting up himself, He leans down to give her one last intense kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her flush against him, as she leans up on her toes, her arms twining about his neck, hands gripping the back of his head, holding him to her. Eventually they break apart, though they offer each other many little kisses before he lets of her completely, taking her hand and squeezing lightly, he offers her a roguish grin, before leading her out, into the hallway and back to her compartment.

At her door, he smiles down at her, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead, before shooing her inside, after letting her know that he'll meet her by the carriages. Cedric watches her enter, before turning to go get his things ready to disembark the train, his hands in his pockets, a smile playing on kiss bruised lips, whistling quietly.

As soon as she closes the door behind her, Rose is pounced upon by an over excited redhead.

"Well? What happened? You were here, and then I fell asleep, then you weren't and Henry told me that Cedric dragged you off somewhere, and now you come back looking like you've been running, all flushed, and tousle-haired."

She breaks into a fit of giggles, wrapping her arms around her lanky friend, she grins, her eyes sparkling happily. "He asked me out! He said he's been wanting to for a while now, and he did, and I said yes, and he kissed me! Beka he kissed me, and it was the most wonderful thing I've ever felt." She trails off, as her face takes a dreamy cast, and Beka realizes that she's remembering. She suddenly snaps out of it and squeals, jumping up and down in place, Beka quickly joining in her enthusiasm, the two girls bounce around the small room, laughing and chanting "He kissed me!" or "He kissed you!" Eventually they calm down, laughing when they notice both Henry and Neville slowly backing towards the door, as if afraid that any sudden movements might set them off again.

After their girly-moment, the two girls take their school clothes into the bathroom to get dressed, their uniforms are simple, a white button down, with a sweater vest in their house colors over it. A tie, also in their house colors tucked underneath the vest. A skirt, that falls to mid-thigh, knee high socks, and patent leather mary-janes; and over it all is a long black robe, open all the way down the front. Rosalie's with a two inch heel, her attempt at gaining some height. After pulling her hair into two pigtailed braids, an attempt to get it under control, the two girls step out, and look once more over the compartment to make sure everything is put away. After a few last minute items are placed hastily into their trunks, the train pulls to a stop in Hogsmeade Station, and the four friends make their way off the train.

Rosalie tells Beka to look for Cedric, as he told her to meet him by the carriages. It takes a while, but eventually the tallest of the group finds him, leaning against one of the magically drawn coaches, he's smiling politely at the raven haired seeker of Ravenclaw, though his eyes are scanning the mass of bodies, for all intents and purposes ignoring the pretty girl. Cedric's eyes light up as he spots Beka standing out above the crowd, knowing that if she is here, that Rosalie must be close also; pushing past Cho, he makes his way toward the tall redhead, finally spotting _his_ girlfriend-he grins, enjoying the sound of that, even if it was just in his head- sandwiched between Beka and Henry, with Neville bringing up the rear.

Once he reaches them, he takes Rosalie's hand in his own, tugging her against his chest. Smiling at their friends, he leads them back to the carriage he claimed earlier, politely excusing them from a silently fuming Cho; he lets the others climb in before stepping up himself, to offer a hand to Rose. Though, once she gets up she frowns in confusion, as there are only enough seats for four people, and there are clearly five, Cedric grins slyly, before he takes the last available seat, only to pull a stunned Rosalie into his lap.

With a startled squeak, Rosalie lands heavily in his lap, huffing in indignation, though her eyes are sparkling with laughter, and a grin tugs at her full lips, she crosses her arms over her chest, thrusting her nose in the air with a quiet huff. Cedric grins over her shoulder at her quietly chuckling friends, before turning his head to nuzzle his nose against her shoulder. "I'm sorry darling, please forgive me." He croons quietly in her ear. He stifles his laughter when she only shakes her head. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he brings the other up, to move one braid over in front of her shoulder, immediately after, he places his lips against the smooth column of her neck, kissing lightly from the crook of where her shoulder meets her neck, all the way up to just below her ear, he tries again, "Please sweetheart, I just wanted to hold you a little longer before we had to go our separate ways."

With and inaudible sigh, she melts back into him, turning her head slightly she presses a kiss to his cheek. "I forgive you." Cedric smirks playfully at their friends who were watching them with feigned disgust, before cuddling her close to his chest for the rest of the ride up to the castle.

The ride from the station to the castle felt much shorter than Rosalie remembered, as she found herself sitting sandwiched between her two best friends at the Gryffindor table, staring across the hall at Cedric, sitting with his friends and fellow Hufflepuffs. Every once in a while, they catch each other's eye as they catch up with friends, until Professor Dumbledore stands to give his welcoming speech. Before the meal, it consists of silly phrases, before he ushers the students to eat.

Once everyone has finished, Dumbledore again takes center stage at his lectern, raising his long fingered hands for silence. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" He starts, smiling around the large chamber, with the ever present twinkle in his cornflower blue eyes.

"I have a few announcements, before you all go sleep off your full stomachs. For the First Years, and any older students whom may have forgotten, the Forbidden Forrest on the grounds, is still well, forbidden." He smiles down on the Gryffindor table, and the room breaks out into tittering laughter at the sight of the Weasley twins' self-deprecating shrugs. "Also, Mr. Filch has added a few new items to the list of forbidden objects in the halls of the castle, to include Fanged Frisbees, Screaming Yo-yos, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs.. If you wish to see the list in its entirety, I believe it comprises of 437 items now, it is hanging in Mr. Filch's office in the dungeons. Also, Quidditch has been cancelled this year."

He stops talking here, at the loud chorus of groans and questions. Smiling around at the students, he waves his hands in a hushing manner, before continuing. "As I was saying, Quidditch will be cancelled this year, in lieu of the Triwizard Tournament. The tournament will begin in October, and will conclude at the end of the school year. It will take up much of the teachers' time and energy. It shall be hosted here at Hogwarts, and we shall be-"

Dumbledore is cut off by the sound of thunder, lightning arching across the suddenly cloud covered sky in the great hall. Before the next roll of thunder can boom out, the doors to the hall crash open, and standing there, backlit by another jagged stripe of lightning, is an intimidating figure. Dumbledore seems to disregard this fact as he smiles, waving his hands excitedly in a come-hither motion. "Ah, yes! Yes,yes, may I introduce to you, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." He begins to clap his hands together, though stop rather quickly when he finds that he is the only one. The rest of the hall seems to be stuck on the man's bizarre appearance. He's a tall man, and while he may have once been fit, he had gone to seed in the more recent years, sporting a large stomach, and slight jowls. He carried a walking stick, which was put to use when it quickly became apparent that he was missing one leg, though he was supported by a wooden leg from the knee down. His hair, which may have once been thick, was stringy, and sparse, a bald spot growing quickly on the back of his head. His eyes, which normal at first glance quickly became disconcerting, when you looked closer, to see that the left one was not real at all; held in by straps, much like an eye patch, it turned, and swiveled as if it had a mind of its own. It even went so far as to roll into the back of his head. Needless to say, many students turned away quickly. He was dressed simply in trousers, and a button down, covered by a black travelling cloak.

After he had made his way slowly up to the staff table, and taken his seat, he nodded to Dumbledore to continue, while taking a silver flask from his hip, and taking a long draught. The aging headmaster beamed around the room once more, before continuing.

"As I was saying, we will be playing host to two other wizarding schools, which wish to participate. They will arrive before Halloween, when an impartial judge shall choose a champion from each school. I will say this now, that only those 17 years of age or older shall be allowed to participate." He glanced around the room at the loud groans of disappointment, his face stern. "We do this for your protection, as we are trying to keep the number of injuries and deaths to the absolute minimum. I myself shall be making sure that no one under the allotted age shall enter." His eyes twinkle behind his half moon spectacles in the twins' general direction. "The winner of the tournament shall earn eternal Fame and Glory for their house, their school, and also for themselves, and they shall also earn a 1000 galleon pouch. No, that's all for tonight, let us sing the school song, then off to bed with the lot of you! Pick a tune you fancy and away we go!" He smiles, before waving his wand much like a conductor would, Picking a lively tune himself, that sounds suspiciously like 'Yankee-doodle-dandy,' he continues conducting, even when Fred and George are the only ones left singing, having both chosen a funeral march.

Eventually everyone finishes, and the Prefects lead their houses to their common rooms. Rosalie glances back toward Cedric once, smiling when she sees that he is watching her go. Having been caught staring, Cedric winks at the diminutive brunette, before calling for the Hufflepuff First Years to follow him.

The weeks leading up to Halloween were hectic; the Fourth Years were inundated with work to ready them for their O.W.L.s. There was the slight hiccup with the house-elves and Henry, but after a trip to the kitchens with Rosalie-Beka was unhappy they did not wake her- to meet Dobby and the other Hogwarts House-Elves, it was decided that maybe it wasn't so bad. Who knew all it took was a band of house elves attempting to beat sense into the headstrong boy with loaves of bread for it to sink in, that just maybe, they liked their work? Thus came about the birth, and succinct death of Henry's S.P.E.W.

Those weeks were also filled with meetings in the library, in a dark, unused corner, surrounded by dust, and tomes most like forgotten. Lit with fairy lights, Cedric and Rosalie would meet to study, and catch up on each other's days. It would usually dissolve into cuddling on a transfigured fainting couch, and chaste-at least at first- kisses.

The kisses grew more intense each time they met, until it was the night before Halloween, Rosalie and Cedric had once again met in the library, and while they had studied at first, and gotten most of their homework done, it hadn't been long before they were on their couch. Rosalie pressed against the soft cushions, her arms wrapped around Cedric's neck, holding him close, his body pressed flush against the length of hers. He rested the majority of his weight on his elbows, his hands buried in her thick hair, their mouths fused together. Her tongue dancing in his mouth, as she gets high off the flavor of him, a slightly mint-chocolate taste, and he the same, when she allowed her tongue to slip back into her own mouth, drawing his along playfully. Cedric groaned deep in his chest as he presses his tongue between plump lips and white teeth, sweeping around the cavern of her mouth, tasting every inch, he doesn't think he will ever get tired of the taste of raspberries.

It has been just over a month, and while they had been good about not going too far, the need to touch her, to feel the softness of her skin against his rough fingertips was driving him nearly insane. So tonight, as they lay making out on the couch, in their hidden corner, in a world all their own, he brought one hand down, out of her hair, to rest on her hip, his thumb playing with the sliver of skin between her skirt and shirt. Eventually he breaks the kiss, the both of them panting harshly, Rosalie mewling in displeasure, though she gasps as his hand slides beneath her shirt. Their eyes lock, melted silver with dark jade, as he asks-read begs- for permission to continue.

At a barely noticeable nod from his partner, his hand moves upward, tracing the slight protrusion of her hip bone, then the light definition of the muscles of her stomach, one finger traces her belly button, before he moves onward, upward again. He splays his hand out flat, and reaches up until his finger tips brush the lace of her bra. At her hitched breath he stops, watching her as he pulls back. Surprise blooms on his face as she reaches up to grab his wrist through her cloths stopping his retreat.

"It's alright, I was just surprised, please don't stop…I want this too."

Her voice is raw and husky with her lust, as she moves his hand back up, further until his palm is covering her still clothed breast. Cedric lets out a long sigh as he looks away from her face to his hand under her shirt, squeezing gently, his hips rock forward against her on their own when she lets out of breathy moan. She trails one hand up his neck into his hair, tugging gently to lead his mouth back to her, their kisses grow more fervent as he continues to palm her breast.

The sudden footsteps of Mrs. Pince prowling through the stacks has them tearing away from each other, Cedric carding his hands through his hair, before adjusting his school robes and uniform, and transfiguring the couch back into its original form of two chairs from the next table over. Rosalie flushes brilliantly, running hands through tousled hair, in a vain attempt to bring the unruly mess under control, before giving up and settling on fixing her rumpled clothing.

As the footsteps grow closer, both teens throw themselves into their seats and open random books in front of them before bending their heads and pretending to read. No sooner have the books settled, does the ornery librarian of Hogwarts come walking through the opening leading to their study area, her eyes narrowed on the two students. Almost as if she knows that they haven't been using the library as they should, but unable to prove it. With a glare and a sniff, she eventually turns around to continue on and see if she can find any misbehaving students.

Once she is out of sight, both teens sigh in relief, Rosalie going so far as to let her head drop to her book with a quiet thump. She looks up at the feel of Cedric's large, warm hand on the back of her neck, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the still slightly tense muscles. When she offers him a small smile, he lets his hand drift toward her face, cupping her cheek gently, smiling himself when she turns into his hand to place a kiss against his palm.

Forgetting about their close call, he turns himself in his chair, before pulling Rosalie into his lap, cuddling her close, he places light kisses against her face, and down her neck till he can bury his face in her shoulder. Breathing deeply, he sighs, staying there until Rosalie tugs gently on his hair.

Rosalie gently cards her fingers through his untamed hair, her nails scraping lightly against his scalp. She grins when his eyes half close and his breathing becomes slightly shallower, ecstatic to know that she has that much of an effect on him. Slowly she comes to a stop, twirling strands of hair around her fingers she tugs gently to get his attention. Placing a chaste kiss against his lips, giggling quietly when his tongue flicks out against her lips to try and take things further, she pulls away.

"Now Cedric, one close call is quite enough, thank you very much. I don't fancy explaining to the twins why I lost house points and landed myself in detention with Mrs. Pince because I was caught kissing my boyfriend in the library when I should have been studying…Do you?" She quirks a brow at him, noticing his slight flinch at mention of the twins. He had been warned quite forcefully to be careful with Rosalie early on in the year when their relationship had first been news around the castle. It had been a full week and a half of being turned into a canary, or having his tongue expanded to near bursting at every meal. He wasn't sure how they had managed to get their jokes to him, but he had been wary of them ever since. And while he wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, he had been deliriously happy when Rose had stormed up to him the day it all ended and told him he didn't have to worry about them anymore.

He never did discover what she had done to the boys, but for the longest time whenever she would look at them, they always managed to run in the opposite direction. Any time he asked, she would just smile this secretive smile, before kissing him chastely, and telling him not to worry about it.

Coming back to himself when he feels another slightly harder tug against his scalp, he realizes that he hasn't answered her, and smiles sheepishly. "No, I s'pose not.."

Rosalie grins, before laying her head against his shoulder, her warm breath bathing his neck. "If…If we want to continue this, where we left off tonight, before being interrupted… I think, I think we'll need to find someplace else to spend our time together." Her voice is quiet, barely more than a whisper. "That is of course, if you want to, we don't have to, I'm just…going to be quiet now..." She finishes when she notices that she has started rambling.

Cedric laughs quietly, leaning his head against hers; he hugs her tighter to him. "I would love to pick up where we left off darling, you have no idea how good it felt to be able to touch you, really feel you…" He stops to shift her on his lap to hide the effect remembering has on him, before starting again. "I do agree though, that we'll have to find someplace new... I don't know that I'll always be able to stop in time, if we keep going like this." He presses a kiss to the spot just below and slightly behind her ear that he found especially sensitive, smiling when she gasps.

They stay like that for a while longer, until Cedric's wristwatch beeps, alerting them to the coming curfew. Gathering up their things, Cedric wraps his arm around her shoulders leading her out of the library and back up toward Gryffindor tower, stopping along the way in any secluded alcove they can find to share a few more kisses.

At the portrait of the fat lady, Rosalie says the password, and holds it open, turning to give Cedric one last kiss before walking through the hole in the wall into the common room, the portrait swinging shut behind her.

Author's note: So, here it is, the next chapter will be the arrival of the champions, and the entrance of names. I'm doing it a little differently in the book, but I'm allowed, creative license and all. =) I did jump time a bit in this chapter and if you didn't care for it, I'm sorry. If you're wondering about the dream, from the book, then don't, I wanted to do something different with it, but it will still happen. I guess that's it really, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story in general. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_This is a dream, she knows it is a dream, and yet Rosalie cannot help but be wary, as she follows the grumbling old man across the lawn, through the house and up the rickety, rotting stairs, to stop in a doorway. The door is mostly closed, though through the crack, the light, and faint heat of a fire brushes against their skin. Rosalie stands behind the old man, listening to the faint voices on the other side of the door. She almost yells out in a sudden burst of white hot anger at the sound of that sniveling, groveling, high pitched voice that can belong to no other but Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, the same Wormtail that once called her father, godfather, and honorary uncle, friend. She can still remember the absolute desolation she felt at the end of her third year; she had almost had a family. She had almost had a place to call home, with people that would have loved her, and it all went to hell in a hand basket when that grotesque excuse for a man had scurried away like the little rat that he is. _

_Unaware of whether or not her presence can be found since this is her dream, she pulls herself away slightly, to hide in the shadows against the wall, pressing as close as she can to hear, and the weak, hissing voice she hears next chills her to the bone. She has only heard it three times now, in her short life, but never has it been a good thing. Her first year, as she fought to keep the philosopher's stone safe, her second year, though it had been different then, younger, stronger, smoother, though it still carried that hint of cruelty, before she had to fight for her life against a basilisk the size of which had escaped even her wildest imaginings. And once again, in her third year, anytime a dementor came within feet of her, she could remember her mother's screams to kill her instead, to leave the baby. She could remember his brusque words, telling her to move, before he shouted the curse that would kill her, all the while issuing forth a wild, manic sort of laughter. _

_Pushing both her fear, and anger aside, she presses her ear to the wall, listening. _

"_Our plans are in motion my lord, the one is in place now, and you will have her before summer's end mo lord!" _

"_Yes, Wormtail, my loyal servant is indeed in place, and he, I have no doubt will not fail me." Voldemort keens, his voice high and child-like. _

_Wormtail bows, pressing his face against the floor before a large, wing-backed chair, "I am loyal my lord, I came back to you, I have taken care of you my lord.." He cuts off with a startled cry of pain writhing against the dilapidated wood, before curling into himself on the floor as the _cruciatus_ curse is finally lifted from him. Panting, and whimpering pitifully he scurries back to the foot of the chair. _

_ "You came back, yes, but only because your friends would not take you back, and when they attempted to put you on trial for everything that you have done, you ran to me. Do not think I do not know this Wormtail, for I know everything about you. You are only loyal so long as you think you will gain something from it. And unfortunately, you are all I have at the moment." _

_Wormtails muttered "Yes my Lord" is cut off as the door is pushed open a little further to admit a snake, larger than most, she leaves a deep s-track in the dust on the floor. He cowers away from both the snake and the chair as hissing erupts from it. Though the squat, balding man cannot decide if the maniacal laughter that follows next is any better, but he scoots closer as his master beckons because to disobey is paramount to death. _

_ "According to Nagini, we have a guest Wormtail, turn my chair and help me make him welcome." _

_As the chair is turned, both Rosalie, and the muggle man gasp in shock and disgust at the sight of the child like _thing _residing in the chair. Swathed in thin, ragged robes far too large, and only able to make out the gleaming red eyes, and the frail, bony hand holding a wand, it speaks again, and as the words form, Rose attempts to push the man out of the way to no avail, falling through him like a ghost. Pain erupts in her head, centered on her scar at the same time as the jet of sickly green light from the tip of the wand. The whistling words "_Avada Kadavra" _are lost to her ears as she begins screaming, hands clutching her head—_

She is suddenly jerked awake, a horrific high pitched wail filling her ears, barely drowning out shouts coming out of the darkness around her. It takes a moment, until she realizes the noise is issuing forth from her own mouth, tears streaming from her eyes as her head splits in two at her scar. With effort, she manages to close her mouth, pressing one forearm against her lips to help muffle to suppressed screams.

Eventually someone decides to light the candles, and the room is flooded in the warm, comforting glow of orange light. Beka sends the other girls back to their beds, telling them not to bother McGonagall. Once they are gone, she climbs into the bed with her friend, pulling the curtains closed and with a quickly muttered _"muffliato"_ she wraps her arms around the tiny brunette, pressing her face against her shoulder and letting her tears soak into her night shirt. She gently combs her fingers through the waves of mussed black locks; much like her own mother did for her when she had nightmares as a child, all the while making quiet shushing noises.

It takes a while, and both girls have long since forgotten the passage of time, but eventually Rosalie's tears stop, and she pulls her wand from beneath her pillow to conjure herself a handkerchief, to wipe the remnants from her face and blow her nose. They sit in silence for a little while longer until Beka begins fidgeting, never having been very good at the quiet game.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? I don't think I've ever seen you do anything like this before. Nightmares yes, sometimes you talk in your sleep, you've even tried to hit me once, but never this."

Rosalie frowns, her fingers still rubbing against the phantom ache in her forehead, the skin around her scar turning pink from the pressure.

"It was Him, and Wormtail, and this great big snake. And they were in this old house, and talking about someone being in place, and that they would have 'her' by summer, and I'm pretty sure they were talking about me. Because honestly, how many other witches seriously interest him? But they were talking, and He used the _cruciatus _curse on Wormtail, not that the bastard didn't deserve it. Then the snake came, and they killed a man, and I tried to stop it, but it was like I wasn't even there, and my head started to explode, and all I could do was scream. Then I was awake and you were there…What should I do Beka?"

The redhead frowns, pushing loose hair out of her face, before wrapping her arms tightly around her friend again, rocking the both of them back and forth hoping to keep her calm, especially since by the end of her speech, Rose looks like she might burst into tears again. With a sigh, she begins to talk, slowly.

"I think…I think maybe you should tell someone, maybe you could tell Dumbledore?"

"No, no, I don't think I'm going to tell the Headmaster, he's busy, and I don't think I should bother him with a silly nightmare."

"Well, maybe…maybe you can tell…Tell Sirius! You can tell Sirius, he's your godfather, yeah? They're supposed to be there when you've got nightmares, and stuff. You should be able to tell him just about anything. Or maybe even Professor Lupin, he was friends with your father and Sirius too, and you know he said that he thought of you as family. If Pettigrew hadn't gotten away, all of you would have been living together this summer, happily I'm sure."

"Sirius or Remus? You think? Maybe, if nothing else, I can write it all down, I may not even have to send it."

"I think you should Rose, they might be able to help, or at the very least, be able to make you feel better. And just think, they left together, so you'd only have to write it down once. "

Rosalie pulls her lower lip between her teeth, worrying it as she tends to do when she's thinking hard about something. Eventually she nods, and begins to get up, only just remembering to cancel the anti-eavesdropping spell. Beka hugs her once more around the shoulders before going back to her bed, and Rose rubs her eyes before grabbing up her glasses and settling them on her nose, she glances to the clock and frowns at the time, knowing that she won't be going back to sleep.

_'Three o'clock, really? This is going to be a very _very _long day.'_

Shaking her head, she quietly grabs her toiletries and her uniform for the morning, before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. After a long, scalding hot shower, in which she scrubbed herself raw, trying to wash away the cold sweat that had coated her body, and the imaginary feeling of being dirty that clung to her like glue, she quickly dried off, not noticing the way her skin smarted against the soft terry cloth towel. A wave of her wand to issue hot air, which made quick work of her sopping wet hair, and a run through with a brush; after brushing her teeth, and actually using some of the makeup she bought on her trip with Mrs. Weasley, to hide the dark circles forming under her eyes, she deemed herself ready.

Stepping out and putting her things away, quickly picking up her messenger bag filled with her school things, magicked to carry far more than it should, and weigh far less, she quickly pulled her invisibility cloak out of her trunk and made her way silently down to the common room. After drawing the cloak over her and slipping out of the hole behind the Fat Lady's portrait, she pulled the Marauders' Map from her bag, placed her wand tip against it, and spoke the words "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" she smiled when it came to life, showing her the entirety of the school. Scanning it quickly, she begins to make her way to the Owlery, bypassing Filch, and his cat, and Peeves the Poltergiest, she eventually makes it to the safety of the tower. After a quick _scourgify_ she settles herself at a window, using the ledge as a desk, she begins writing out her letter.

She addresses it to Moony and Padfoot, knowing that she should probably use Snuffles, and make something up for Remus, but she can't seem to make her brain cooperate, so she leaves it as is, before procrastinating. She asks the people that she considers her remaining family, what they're doing and if they are enjoying themselves, she asks after Buckbeak, the hippogriff that Sirius escaped on, and consequently saved from being executed. She tells them of her summer, though she only mentions Cedric in passing. Considering how protective the two marauders had become of her, she did not want them coming to the school and stringing him up in the Great Hall by his knickers. Not only would they actually do something like that, they would be able to pull it off without getting caught. She mentions the World Cup, and tells them not to worry, that she's fine, and it's been over for a few months now, so they needn't get their heads in a tizzy.

Eventually she runs out of things to write, and gets down to explaining her nightmare to the both of them. Interjecting often, that it was probably just a nightmare, and they absolutely should _not_ come back to check on her. She tells them that she is at Hogwarts, and there is no safer place in the world, she conveniently forgets about her first three years and hopes that they do too. As the sun finally begins to turn the sky pink, she finishes up her letter by telling them how much she misses them, and how she wishes things could have gone differently last year. She asks if they need anything, then tells them that she loves them both, and that she'll write again soon.

Once the ink is dry she folds the letter up and calls down a small grey school owl, attaching the letter, she sends it off quickly. At the disgruntled hoot next to her ear, and the light tug of hair, she turns and smiles at Hedwig, who is jealous that her master would send any letter without using her. Reaching up, she gently rubs the breast feathers of her snowy owl, before offering her an owl treat she pulled from her bag, along with two other letters.

"Don't worry Lovely, I haven't forgotten about you. I need you to deliver this first letter to Gringotts, they'll give you two pouches, one smaller than the other. When that is done, I need you to deliver this second letter to Mrs. Weasley at the Burrow. There shouldn't be a reply so you can come back once it's done."

She pets the owl again, laughing quietly as she preens herself, obviously finding her task far more important than that of just delivering a letter. With a playful nip to her ear, and a light tug of her hair, Hedwig hoots quietly before taking off. Rosalie watches the birds' graceful form until she is no more than a dark spot on the horizon, before she gathers her things, being sure to hide her cloak deep in her bag, and makes her way down for breakfast.

It was now mid morning, and the school had finished breakfast some time ago, and were now gathered on the lawn between the Forbidden Forest, the Black Lake, and the castle. They were bundled against the chill of late October, heavy cloaks, gloves, and scarves, separated into their houses, though still one large mass of people. The prefects spaced evenly within the lines that made up their houses. Cedric grinned to himself at his luck, they had lined up, and by chance, Hufflepuff had been placed beside Gryffindor, and he was placed close to the center, standing with the fourth years. Beside him, curled into his body for extra warmth was Rosalie, though it seemed more like she was attempting to fall asleep using him to keep warm, and standing.

Every so often, she would sigh, and snuggle closer, and it was all he could do to press a light kiss to her hair. It had taken him ages to fall asleep last night, even after a very long, very cold shower. It would have been over sooner if he had not finished, and begun thinking about her again. The way she felt pressed beneath him, or her breast in his hand. Her breathy moans or the taste of her skin; he had worked himself over twice before he put a stop to it, and tried to think of a place he could take her instead. Though that had only lead to him lying in bed with his blood rushing south, and a need to take care of it a third time; he hadn't thought it possible, to recover so quickly, but the thought of her, spread out beneath him, the chance to see all of that pale porcelain skin, imagining the heat that would be wrapped around him instead of his calloused hand. It was needless to say, downtime was a figment of his imagination now.

Even now, in the chilly morning, standing in a group of his peers and professors, he could feel himself stirring below the belt with every sigh, and movement. He turned slightly to adjust himself discreetly, keeping her from pressing closer to his hardening manhood. When that didn't stop her, and she tried pressing closer again, he groaned quietly, before leaning down to press a kiss to her ear.

"You need to stop darling, I don't think the school should see what we do together in private, and I won't be able to help it if you don't stop pressing into me like you are."

Rosalie's eyes widen comically, a bright red blush blooming in her cheeks that has nothing to do with the cold. The tired look fades from her slightly, as her eyes darken to near jade, her lips parting on a sigh. Shaking her head quickly when she hears his groan as he buries his face in her hair, she giggles quietly.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't very nice of me. Though, I may have thought of something to make it up to you."

She tilts her head to the side, looking up at him through her lashes when he leans back to look at her. Smiling prettily, she shakes her head slightly in answer to his unvoiced question.

"I'm not sure it will work yet, I need to talk to someone, and they may be able to help. But now, we should change to subject because McGonagall is coming, and I don't think I'd like her to know what we're talking about…" She leans up on her toes to press a light kiss to his throat, before snuggling back into his side, turning to Beka standing beside her to talk about the ideas she had for her dress robes.

It's nearly noon when the first shouts break the silence, and the group turns nearly as one to see the large round object flying through the air, pulled along by six smaller specks. As it gets closer, the students are able to make out the periwinkle blue color, and the golden fittings gleaming in the sunlight. It eventually becomes known to be a carriage, though far larger than any the students had ever seen before, and the six black spots became six very large horses, Rosalie found them to be nearly twice the size of Clydesdales. They were beautiful creatures, even with their size. Their coats gleaming light brown, like honey, all with pristine obsidian socks, manes and tails.

The carriage set down gently, feet away from the mass of Hogwarts students and staff. The silence is broken only by the snorting and pawing of the majestic beasts. Eventually, as if they had been waiting for some signal, the door to the carriage opens slowly; the students of Hogwarts all hold their breath as they watch first one leg, then another exit from the hidden recesses. The legs are large; Rosalie is pretty positive that she could fit herself inside of one and still have room left over; though they are just the prelude to the entire woman that eventually stands before them. She is tall, at well over eight feet, perhaps a few inches shy of Hagrid's own eight and a half. Her skin is a rich olive tone, and her black hair shines in the sunlight. Her robes of black satin swirl around her gracefully as she moves from in front of the doorway, allowing 10 young men and women to exit. The girls all wearing a capelet of cobalt blue satin, with white trim, over a dress of lighter, sky blue, with white stockings. Each of the girls with a hat of blue perched on their heads. The three boys, all in a traveling cloak of the same dark blue, over black dress slacks, and white button down shirts, blue handkerchiefs tucked neatly into the front pocket.

Rosalie watches the students exit, though she frowns slightly as last two step down from the carriage, a boy first, with platinum blonde hair swept neatly away from his pale face, silvery-blue eyes sweeping over the assembled student body, before he turns away haughtily, offering his hand to the last girl to exit. She looks remarkably similar, the same blonde hair, and strange blue eyes. Rosalie frowns, watching them, a familiar feeling sweeping over her though she can't quite remember where she knows it from. Turning to Cedric to ask if he feels it also, her frown deepens, her eyes narrowing in a glare as she watches her boyfriend smile stupidly at the blonde girl. Pulling away from him in a huff-and becoming further upset when he doesn't even seem to notice; - she turns towards Beka and Henry, only to see the both of them watching the two standing together.

Turning back, she looks them over again, noting the innate grace they seem to move with, the way the girl's hair seems to float in a non-existent wind, and turning to look at her schoolmates, she notices the way they seem to be attempting to call the attention of the two new students to themselves. With a gasp of realization, and a light smack to her forehead, she pulls out her wand and shoots off a very mild stinging hex at her two friends and Cedric, watching as the sensation of a very strong pinch seems to snap them out of their daze.

Rosalie cocks a single brow as she watches them, her arms crossed over her chest. Beka and Henry are both rubbing their arms, looking at her with consternation, asking in whispers why she felt the need to hex them. The tiny brunette just rolls her eyes, pocketing her wand before telling them quietly, "It's not my fault you can't resist their siren song, even if they are only half, or maybe a quarter **veela.**" Both Henry and Beka look at each other, gob smacked, before studiously keeping their gazes away from the two, that the small group is now convinced are related, most likely siblings.

Cedric rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, before gathering the still slightly irate pixie like girl into his arms. Squeezing her tightly against his chest, he buries his face in her shoulder, turning his head to press kisses against the smooth column of her throat. All the while he is breathing deeply, taking in the scent of her hair and skin. Eventually he pulls back enough to look down into her face. He presses light kisses against her forehead, cheeks, and nose, before he gently takes her lips in a less than chaste, though not inappropriate kiss.

When he feels her finally begin to relax against him, he pulls away only slightly, his lips brushing hers with every word he speaks.

"I'm so sorry darling, I didn't know. Now that I understand, there is no draw to her for me. There is only you, and there has been only you for the longest time."

He nuzzles his nose against her own, causing her to giggle lightly, and smiles when he feels her press her soft lips against his own in a gentle kiss.

"I forgive you Cedric; I understand the draw they have, even if I don't feel it myself."

Before they can say anything more on the subject, they are interrupted by the excited and slightly worried calls from some of the students closer to the lake. Cedric allows her to turn in the circle of his arms before pulling her flush against his chest, the both of them watching as the surface of the normally calm body of water begins to bubble and froth, before swirling, much like a whirlpool.

Eventually they see something rising from the maelstrom, what starts out as a pole, quickly becomes a weather worn, sunken ship. Seaweed hanging from its crow's nest, and boom, the wood itself is slightly rotted, and warped, all in all, it looks like a perfect prop for a Halloween on the ocean.

Once it reaches the shore of the lake, the gangplank comes down, just barely missing landing on an unsuspecting Ravenclaw first year. The group as a whole moves back when the door opens with a bang, and a man walks out.

He is relatively tall and very skinny, his skin is sallow, and his hair is oily, it looks as though it hasn't been washed in days. His face is gaunt, though his black eyes are cunning and sharp, as they drift lazily over the assembled students. He twirls a long, bony finger in his sparse goatee, before his lips part in a grin that looks more like a grimace. His teeth are yellow, and a few seem to be missing.

The man swaggers down the gangplank, like he hasn't a care in the world, his heavy fur coat over his black wool robe billowing in the breeze created by his movement. With each step he bangs his staff against the dilapidated wood beneath his feet. Once he reaches solid ground he steps off to the side, before slamming the staff down twice.

Before the sound has finished dissipating, the sound of feet marching against the wood echoes from the ship. They quickly come into view, nine strapping boys, nearly men come marching smartly down the gangplank, each in their own fur coats. When they reach the bottom, they spread out on both sides of the gangplank, five on the left, and four on the right. As soon as they are settled, the oily man beats the ground with his staff again, and a figure appears in the doorway.

The coat, while still fur, is made of a higher quality, completely black, it hugs the top of the person's body, before flaring out at the hips. As they are about half way down the walkway, the first shouts go up in recognition. Her black-brown hair is parted in the middle, framing her face, though her expression hasn't changed much since the pictures for the world cup. Still surly and glowering at the amassed bodies, Victoria Krum comes to a stop at the bottom of the gangplank, nodding towards her headmaster before taking her place on the left, closest to the front.

Once everyone has settled, Dumbledore calls order to his students, before welcoming the guests. He tells them that they may sit with whichever house pleases them, and that they may follow their yearmates to their classes. He goes on to explain that several empty classrooms have been set aside and readied for those classes they may take that are not offered at Hogwarts. And when he finishes, he invites them all into the castle for a small welcoming lunch, after which, the students that are interested may submit their names to the goblet.

The Hogwarts students had watched in fascination the night before, as the professors had set the Goblet of Fire up in the entrance hall. Fred and George had watched intently as Dumbledore himself had drawn a circle around the stand, muttering quietly to himself. As he came to a stop, the circle had closed with a blinding flash of white; he explained to the gathered students that it was an age line, and that no one under the age of 17 was able to pass; though if they wished to try, the results should be quite humorous. His eyes had been twinkling madly as he said it, focusing on the Weasley twins who had been whispering to each other.

It had been no more than an hour later when they had come down from the tower, pieces of parchment in their hands, the students getting up from dinner had watched as they stepped over the line, and had doubled over in laughter when with a loud bang, the two boys had been forcefully ejected from the circle, and began sprouting long white beards to match that of the Headmaster's.

Cedric presses a kiss to Rosalie's head, before lifting her face with a finger under her chin. Smiling down at her he lightly rubs his thumb against her cheek.

"Can I get a kiss and a wish for luck, my darling?"

Rosalie smiles, standing up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips, her arms snake their way around his neck, as her hands fist in his hair holding him close. Feeling slightly silly, though not enough to stop, since she knows the part-veela girl from Beauxbatons is watching; she parts her lips slightly, letting her tongue slip out to lightly trace Cedric's lips. Though surprised, he opens immediately to her, drawing her tongue into his mouth and twining it with his. Eventually they break apart with a breathy sigh, panting for air. The both of them glance perturbed, at Beka who had cleared her throat to gain their attention.

When she motions around them and they realize that most of the school has already started back towards the castle, they both blush lightly, before Cedric grasps her hand, bringing it to his lips to place a light kiss against her palm. With that the four friends begin their walk back to the castle, hurrying to catch up with everyone else.

When they reach the entrance to the great hall, Cedric kisses her again, chastely, and Rose wishes him luck, before they separate to go to their tables. Rosalie does narrow her eyes in a mild glare when she notices the part-veela girl and two other students from Beauxbaton sitting with the Hufflepuffs, especially how close they are to Cedric and his friends.

Shaking to rid herself of the discomforting feeling of jealousy roiling in her stomach, she offers a weak, slightly forced smile to Cedric when he looks up at her, before turning to her friends. Knowing beyond a doubt that Cedric would not do anything that would purposely hurt her, she adds her opinions to the conversations around her.

When the meal is over, the students all watch as Dumbledore calls for those students of age that wish to attempt the tournament. As everyone moves to get a better view, the students too young or uninterested gather on both sides of the door, creating a walkway straight to the flaming goblet. The visitors are allowed first, in the order that they arrived. Again the pair, the school now knows are siblings, twins actually, are the last to enter their names. The entire group moves off to the right, waiting.

The Durmstrang boys all create a circle around Victoria, as if expecting someone to attempt to hex her. Eventually they all enter their names, before moving off to the opposite side, and they watch as the group from Hogwarts makes their way down the aisle, accepting handshakes, and pats on the back from their fellow students. Cedric, who was leading the pack with Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, stops when he reaches Rose, bending down; he kisses her gently, before being shoved playfully along the line. Rosalie just smiles, shaking her head, when she catches her fellow quidditch team mate giving her a thumbs up behind Cedric's back.

Once all the names are entered, Dumbledore smiles, "The goblet will stay available until the feast tonight, at which time, it shall be brought into the great hall, and we shall discover our champions. Now, I know you were all excited to miss your morning classes, but I must insist, it is time to return to our normal schedule. Good day."

A groan goes up in the hall, before students begin making their way out of the entrance and great hall, and to their classrooms. Cedric wraps an arm around Rosalie's shoulders, before walking the group to their charms class. At the door he kisses her goodbye, and tells her that he'll see her at dinner, and depending on who comes out of the goblet, they may have to put off their usual library time. Rosalie just nods, wishing him luck again, before slipping into the classroom.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, and the favorites, and the alerts! It all makes putting this story up so much better. I'm glad to see that people are enjoying my writing! I was trying to get this up last week, but things got a little hectic, and unfortunately it had to wait a little while, but I should be able to get the next chapter up sometime next week.

I know I made a few changes, and I hope I don't upset anyone with them. The dream sequence was a little hard to write, because I just don't like Voldemort, or Peter, and it was hard to get into character for them. I hope it isn't too terrible.

I gave Fleur a brother. I was going to change her into a boy, but I decided on something different, and this way we can still have Beka to act a fool of herself.

I know there are more, but I'm in a bit of a hurry, so if anyone has any questions about anything, feel free to drop me a line and I'll make sure to get back to you about it.

Thank you again for reading!

7


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It had been a busy day for the students of Hogwarts, after missing their usual morning classes, Rose, Beka, and Henry had gone to their Charms lesson, where they had attempted to perform the summoning charm. Henry and Rose had gotten it quickly enough, earning ten points for Gryffindor, though Beka and Neville seemed to be having problems. They spent the rest of the lesson attempting to help their friends. Rose very nearly earned herself a trip to the hospital wing, when Neville finally managed to over-enthusiastically summon a suit of armor. Only two quick cushioning charms saved her from having to explain to Madam Pomfrey, how she had managed to get herself sandwiched between a suit of armor and the wall.

After charms, the group normally had a free period, but because of the morning disruptions- which meant missing a double potions with the Slytherins- it was shortened to just a 20 minute break, which Rose used to go down to the kitchens, Henry following to make sure once again that the house elves were happy. Beka, who would have gone for the chance at food, was currently engrossed in a game of wizarding chess that she very well might lose.

After making their way down the stairs, and through the corridors to the entrance hall, the two teens took one of the tunnels down to the dungeons, eventually coming to a stop in front of a painting of a large fruit bowl. Smiling in anticipation, Rosalie gently reaches out to tickle the pear, giggling quietly when it bursts into a peal of laughter before transforming into a door handle. Pushing the portrait open, the two step through, only to be engulfed in heat and noise. Everywhere they look house elves are cooking, food is floating through the air. It's a mad house, and in the very center of it all, is a creature no more than three feet tall, his big floppy ears waggling from side to side as he watches over his many pots. As far as house elves go, he seems pretty normal, until you take in his clothing, Dobby, the free elf, currently employed by Hogwarts was currently dressed in a kilt, haphazardly cut to size, with a pair of boxers showing beneath, covered in stars that randomly shot across the fabric. He had on a Hawaiian shirt, and to top it all off, he was wearing mismatched knee high socks, one was green, with monkeys and bananas crawling up the legs, and the other was a bright fuchsia pink with pretty little pixies flitting about.

Grinning at his ensemble, Rosalie quickly hurries over, making sure to stay out of the way of the busy creatures, enjoying the privilege of being able to enter the kitchen and nick food if she wishes, thank you very much, especially since she knows for a fact that Neville won't come down here, because every time he does, he is summarily chased out by an angry horde of elves, all brandishing a weapon of sorts, usually loaves of bread.

Stopping next to the eccentric elf, Rose smiles when he looks up at her; Dobby quickly does a double take, his ears flapping wildly about his head. Breaking into a big grin he claps his hands excitedly, his words tripping over his tongue to be spoken quickly enough.

"Miss Rosie Potter has come to visit Dobby! Dobby is a very lucky elf he is, he is! Miss brought her Grangy too! Oh, is Miss hungry, or her Grangy? Yes, yes, must be hungry, Dobby will get food right away, quickly now."

Laughing quietly, Rosalie quickly grasps the excited elf's shoulders, holding him in place though his feet keep moving trying to bring him to the food. Giving him a gentle shake, Rose squeezes his shoulders lightly.

"I didn't come for food Dobby, please don't bother on my account," "Is no bother, none at all, Dobby will just bring food for Miss Rosie and her Grangy, just one moment, quick quick, Dobby is."

Dobby interrupts, and when he finally notices that he isn't moving, he aparates with a loud crack, landing himself on the other side of the kitchen, before showing up in front of Rose and Henry again, carrying a tray of pasties, fruit, and tea. Snapping his fingers to set a small table, he puts the tray down, and smiles when the chairs he made quite literally tackle to two students into them.

With a playfully resigned sigh, Rose begins picking at the fruit set before her, nibbling on sliced apples and fresh strawberries under the large, watchful eyes of an excited house elf. After having made a slight dent in the fruit bowl, which mysteriously keeps refilling itself, Rose turns toward the elf who had gone back to his pots.

"Dobby, I came down to ask if you might be able to help me with something.."

Dobby turns to look at her, his head tilted to the side; one ear flopped over his head like a bad hair piece.

"If Dobby can help Miss Rosie, Dobby will. Dobby is always ready to help Miss Rosie, and her Grangy, her Wheezy too, if she asks. Though Dobby is always happy to help her Wheezy, since all she asks for is food."

Rose smiles, when Henry chokes out a laugh around a mouthful of tea, before turning back to Dobby.

"Well, I was wondering, if per chance you knew of a place, where people could meet, without being disrupted."

Rose speaks carefully, attempting to keep things as vague as possible, having absolutely no wish to explain to Dobby what the room might eventually be used for. Dobby thinks for a moment, his face screwed up comically, though the two teens keep from laughing by turning back to the food before them. They both jump in surprise moments later when the tiny creature lets out a whoop of excitement.

"Dobby does know of a place, he does, we elves call it the Come and Go Room, for sometimes it is there, and other times, not. This would be a good place Dobby thinks, if you do not wish to be disturbed; for people cannot find it if you wish it so." He nods his head fervently, his eyes bugging out slightly in his efforts to be serious.

"Do you know where it is Dobby?"

"Yes, yes, Dobby knows. Dobby will tell Miss Rosie, Dobby will tell. Seventh floor yes, in the middle of the hall, across from that funny picture, yes yes, trolls dancing, funny it is. You pace in front of the wall, and think of what you want, and the room will give it to you. It will, yes, house elves know this."

Rose smiles, leaning down to hug the suddenly embarrassed elf. "Thank you Dobby, for the snack, and the help, you're absolutely brilliant!" When Henry tugs at her sleeve and motions to his watch, Rose nods, knowing that McGonagall will not take kindly to their being late. With hurried goodbyes and a few more pieces of fruit for the trip through the castle, the two rush off to Transfiguration, running through the halls, and taking secret passages when they can. They make it to the classroom and into their seats next to a befuddled Beka just before the door shuts. Handing off the fruit slices to her friend, they listen as their Head of House begins her lesson.

After a brutal lesson on switching spells, in which poor Neville managed to put his own ears onto his cactus, the four friends walk out of the room, trying to cheer Neville up, only to be met with the sight of Cedric leaning against the wall across from the door, surrounded by a mix of girls from both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. With an irritated sigh, Rosalie stands a few feet away from the group, hands on her hips, with her foot tapping out a quick rhythm against the stone floor.

Cedric, finally catching sight of her over the girls' heads, pushes himself off the wall, his eyes locked on the fiery jade of his irritated girlfriend. He offers her a crooked smile as he finally makes his way out of the mass of bodies, before leaning towards his raven haired beauty; Rosalie quirks a single brow, in a look that clearly asks 'what do you plan to do now, hot-stuff?' Cedric's grin turns cheeky, before he bends down to capture her lips in a nearly salacious kiss, his tongue barely waiting for their lips to connect before sweeping into her mouth.

Rosalie gasps in surprise at his sudden attack on her mouth, before closing her eyes and entwining her arms around his neck, her fingers winding into his hair, tugging gently. The world around them falls away as Cedric backs the lively girl in his arms to the wall, pressing her against it before crushing himself against her pliant body. One hand moves up to cup her cheek, while the other travels down her arm to grasp at her hip, holding her firmly in place, when she tugs at his hair again, pulling a groan from deep in his chest, his hand starts moving down, over the material of her uniform skirt, to the soft skin at the back of her thigh.

At a not-so-discreet throat clearing (read hacking, overly theatrical coughing fit) Cedric lets his fingers linger over the soft, pale skin a second longer before pulling his hands away, placing one last chaste kiss against Rosalie's bruised, and puffy lips. He nuzzles his nose against hers before glancing into lust darkened emeralds. Stepping away from the petite girl, he pulls her into his chest before turning to face the still coughing friends. As Cedric opens his mouth to comment, he is interrupted by Rosalie's voice, carrying a far too noticeable edge of mischief.

"Beka, darling, are you alright? Would you care for some water..?" With a quick wand movement and a muttered "_Aguamenti" _she points her wand at her best friend, drenching the poor girl in chilly water. With startled exclamations, Rose quickly grabs Cedric's hand before running off to the great hall, her tinkling laughter trailing behind her. The two laughing teens rush through the halls before slipping into an alcove in the entrance hall, they attempt to stifle their laughter, pressing close together to keep themselves hidden. Minutes later, they finally managed to get a hold of themselves, though it is not uncommon for one, or both to break out into quiet laughter.

Resting her head against his broad chest, her arms wrapped loosely around his waist, Rosalie sighs quietly, she smiles slightly when she feels him place his cheek against her hair. Standing together for just a few moments longer, enjoying each other's company, before she pulls back only enough to tilt her head back to see his face.

"I have found a place for us. I was right, and it paid off, and I have found a place for us that most people don't even know exists in this castle."

Cedric blinks dazedly for a moment, before breaking out into his heart-breaking smile.

"You have? Where? And we won't have to worry about interruptions? How did you find it?"

Rosalie grins cheekily up at him.

"I actually had a little help, I figured, that if I wanted to know something about the castle, who better to ask, than those who know the castle best?" She tilts her head slightly, "So, during our break today, Henry and I went to visit the kitchens. Because who would know the castle better, than those who take care of it? I am friends with a house elf there, and he told me of a room, apparently the elves call it the 'Come and Go Room' for some times it is there, and sometimes it is not. All you need to do is go up to the seventh floor, to the wall across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, and pace in front of the wall thinking about what you need. Eventually a door will appear, so it seems only logical, that if you pace, while thinking of a room for us to be alone in without interruptions, one will appear for us."

Cedric grins down at her before leaning in to capture her lips in a passionate, yet all together far too short, kiss. After pulling away, he places his lips against her forehead, speaking against the soft skin.

"You are a brilliant, beautiful girl. How on Merlin's green earth did I manage to get so lucky?"

Rosalie smiles, feeling her cheeks beginning to burn; the couple stays there a little longer, before the slip out of their hiding spot to mingle with the oncoming crowd flowing into the great hall for the feast, and the drawing of names.

Author's Note: So, this is a little shorter than normal, and it's late, since I've been trying to update weekly. I'm sorry about that. Real life kind of gets in the way when all you want to do is write! . Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has put this on their Favorites, or Alerts, and thanks again to anyone that left a review. All of these things make me very happy and I'm just so glad that people seem to like this story. Oh, I also would like to say thank you to the people that put me in their C2's, it was such a nice surprise. =)

If things go well, I should have another chapter up sometime around the middle of next week. Thanks again guys! And as always, if you have any questions or comments drop me a line and I'll answer as best I can.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The feast was spectacular, but then again, what could you possibly expect from the kitchens of Hogwarts Castle, if not perfection? The tables were near to bursting with more than enough food to feed the Persian army at the height of its empire…times twelve. The house tables had been rearranged to sit in a sort of half circle, facing the staff table, with the Goblet of Fire sitting in the center.

After hours of talking, and eating, and furtive glances, the time had finally come. The tables cleared themselves of any remaining food, much to Beka's irritation, her grumbled "I was going to eat that!" going unnoticed by the hall at large, though Henry took the time to shush her.

The lights in the Great Hall dimmed considerably as Dumbledore took his place at the podium, his cornflower blue eyes twinkling merrily in the dim light.

"I assume you have all had enough to eat," He smiled fondly in the direction of the Gryffindor table, much to Beka's mortification, "The wait is over, and it is now time to discover our champions!" He smiles indulgently when the crowd breaks into a cheer, before waving his hands for quiet. "When your name is called, please walk through the door, at the end of the staff table. When all of the champions are settled, the judges shall come in to explain further the things that will be asked of you." As the clock tower chimes the hour, the goblets' flame changes from the bright orange, to an electric blue plume, it shoots towards the ceiling, before dying down, and in its wake, floating towards the Headmaster's outstretched hand, a piece of parchment, singed around the edges.

Glancing down through his half moon spectacles, Dumbledore smiles, before turning to find person attached to the name, sitting at the Slytherin table, he smiles, "Our first champion will be, Victoria Krum, of Durmstrang!" The students cheer while the surly woman makes her way to the dais, ignoring the people attempting to clap her on the back, and her own Headmaster's excited glances, and through the door.

When the goblet explodes into life again, the students watch with bated breath, and once again, the parchment comes floating out, and once again, Dumbledores' voice rings out, "Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Acadamy!" The noise level swells again, as the pretty blonde accepts a kiss to both cheeks from her brother before she glides past the gathered students, stopping in front of her own Headmaster, she accepts the same treatment, before making her way through the doors.

The students of Hogwarts watch the goblet with a heightened sense of anticipation, knowing that only their champion remains. As if it were taunting them, the goblet stays quiet for a moment longer, before it roars to life, sending the piece of parchment floating through the air to rest in the gnarled hand of Albus Dumbledore. "And finally, the Hogwarts Champion will be," he pauses, a mischievous twinkle dancing in his eyes, "Cedric Diggory!"

As soon as his name is spoken, the room erupts into noise, the levels of which the previous two champions combined could not hope to reach, students are standing on tables, stomping the floor, banging on their benches, and all of them are screaming, and clapping. The bronze haired boy just laughs happily as he is clapped on the back continuously, before being passed along like some sort of new toy, though he does have the presence of mind to evade the kisses a few girls attempt to lay on him. Eventually he is passed along to the Gryffindor table, where he picks up his emerald eyed girlfriend; he presses his lips to hers in a chaste kiss, before swinging her around in excited circles.

Rosalie laughs against his lips, her arms wrapped tightly around Cedric's neck. Eventually he puts her down, both of them ignoring the cat calls and wolf whistles. Rose hugs him tightly, standing up on her toes to whisper in his ear, "I knew you could do it!" before she places another light kiss to his lips. When she pulls away, she smiles, before pushing him towards the stairs. "Go on! You're keeping them waiting." Cedric smiles, squeezing her hand gently before turning to climb the stairs and walk through the door.

Once everyone is seated, Dumbledore smiles around the room. "Now that the excitement is over, it is time for you all to make your way-" he cuts off suddenly as the fire roars to life again, the students and teachers alike talking amongst themselves when a fourth bit of singed paper comes floating out. Snatching it out of the still air, Albus glares down at the name printed there, before his head shoots up, looking unerringly at the Gryffindor table, one set of extremely green eyes, to be precise.

The whole room turns to look, when his voice rings out, quiet and controlled in the absolute silence. "Rosalie Potter." The whispering starts before he is even finished with her first name. "Rosalie Potter, come up! Now if you please!"

The startled brunette stares across the table, the once happy smile slipping from her now marble white face. Green eyes are wide with shock, and once red lips are now almost white. Shaking her head, her hands gripping the edge of her bench seat, she finally turns her head to focus on the face of Henry, seated beside her as his hands start trying to pry her own from their death grip.

"C'mon Rose, you need to go. Let go of the seat and go, he's calling you!"

Her voice when she speaks is barely more than a whisper, tears slowly gathering in jewel green eyes. "No, I didn't- It wasn't- I'm dreaming, that must be it, this is all some sort of horrible dream. Please Henry; tell me I'm dreaming, please!" Her voice cracks on the last syllable, having risen from a whisper to a near hysterical outcry. Shaking his head sadly, Henry finally manages to wrench her fingers free, with the help of Beka, and push her out of her seat and into the walkway, the both of them pressing her forward until she finally manages to start walking on her own. She blinks continuously, attempting to keep the tears from falling, trying to ignore the whispers erupting like volcanoes around her.

"Figures she would enter can't stand to be out of the spot light that one!"

"Look at her, not only trying to steal the light from Hufflepuff, who as a house, have not had anything worthwhile to be excited about in decades, but also from her own boyfriend! Who does that?"

"Way to go Potter! You couldn't just sit back and watch, could you? Always have to be the center of attention!"

She glances to the left, her eyes sliding dully over Draco and his cronies, before she turns forward again, marching like a condemned man to his execution. As she reaches the top of the podium, Dumbledore takes a hold of her arm and nearly drags her off her feet in his hurry to take her into the room, the professors and visiting headmasters following behind.

When the door slams open, the three champions look up in surprise, Victoria alone by the fireplace, Cedric in an armchair in the opposite corner, and Fleur in the one next to him, leaning forward with her hand on his arm. She quickly retracts it at the sight of Rosalie standing in the doorway looking like a Zombie and the professors gathered around her. As soon as everyone is inside and the door is shut, Albus rounds on his favorite-though not publicly acknowledged-student, his grip on her wrist tightening slightly, he picks up her other wrist and shakes her gently, his voice coming out hoarse.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of fire? Did you ask another student to enter your name? How did you get past the limitations?"

Rose looks up at him; her normally brilliant green eyes now a dull murky sludge green. Tears still cling to her lashes though none have yet to spill over onto her porcelain cheeks. Her voice is quiet, almost dead when she answers.

"No. No. I didn't."

"Are you positive? You would not lie to me about this would you Rosalie?"

"Of course not Professor, I did not enter my name."

When Madame Maxime interrupts, Dumbledore glances around noticing again that he is not in his office alone with the girl, who seems to have gone into shock.

"But of course she is lying! She must have gotten through your age line Headmaster Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore frowns, "I suppose I might have made a mistake when I created it Olympe."

Minerva scoffs, and when all eyes but the dull jade turn to her she speaks, her Scottish brogue thicker in her worry. "Of course you didn't make a mistake Albus! Many other students attempted to pass and were all sent to Poppy to rid themselves of their ridiculous beards, and while I admit that Miss Potter is very good for her age, I doubt she could pass where many seventh years failed."

While the teachers all dissolve into a quiet argument, the three original champions walk towards them, Cedric continuously trying to catch Rosalie's eye, worried, because for as long as he's known her- or secretly watched her like a sort of demented stalker- he's never seen her so still and quiet, and the way her voice sounded as if she had checked out of her body for the time being were all adding up to her not being okay.

Eventually, unable to stand her curiosity any longer, Fleur finally speaks up, "What is going on here? Why is that little girl here, and will one of you be explaining the rules of the tournament?"

At the interruption, the professors all turn to look at the champions. After a moment, Albus sighs, conjuring a chair and pressing the still unresponsive brunette into it. His voice, normally upbeat and happy, finally gives into his age.

"It seems that we shall have a fourth champion. Miss Potter's name came out of the goblet as well. She says that she did not enter herself, or ask anyone of age to enter her, and I am inclined to believe her." He waves off the spluttering of the two visiting Headmasters, "Miss Potter is many things, she is a loyal friend, a stalwart protector, a bit of a prankster, but she is not a liar." Glancing down at her, he sighs, watching as she curls into herself, as if trying to make herself disappear.

Severus Snape finally speaks up, ignoring the petty squabble that breaks out between Moody and Karkaroff, his voice when he speaks of Rose is filled with disdain, "If you wish Headmaster, I could always administer Veritaserum, though I find it would be a waste, as Potter," he spits out the name like a disease "is a poor liar. She could not lie herself out of trouble if she had to face a blind, deaf, and dumb person."

Cedric glares around the room, at Fleur who continues to make snide remarks about his Rose, attacking her height, or her age, even her looks. At Snape who attacks her as a person nearly every day , and at the other Hogwarts professors who have not seen it fit to call Madame Pomfrey, even though it is quite clear that she needs to check on Rosalie immediately.

When no one else seems to care, he finally speaks up. "Professors, maybe someone should summon Madame Pomfrey? Or perhaps I should run Rosalie up to the infirmary? She's not moved voluntarily since you brought her in sir." He nods at Dumbledore, who blinks at him as if surprised to see him.

"Oh yes, yes of course," with that he turns to one of the many portraits on the wall, asking one to summon Poppy.

As they wait, the teachers arguing about re-entering their students names, or pulling her from the competition entirely. Both ideas eventually shot down, as the goblet only ignites every four years, and any name that comes out is entered into a magically binding contract. Cedric picks up his nearly catatonic girlfriend and settles himself comfortably in the chair before laying her back down in his lap, tucking her head beneath his chin. He watches the door for any sign that the nurse has arrived, all the while lightly running his fingers through the glassy black hair, murmuring quiet words into her ear, and every so often pressing light kisses to her temple.

Though it seems to take decades, Poppy arrives in minutes, and after a quick diagnostic check, and a pepper-up potion, and a bit of chocolate, Rosalie is finally back to normal, though much more subdued than anyone has ever seen her. Though for Rose, this had been her normal state of being until her 11th birthday and her re-introduction to the wizarding community.

Snuggled against Cedric's chest, the champions listen as Ludo Bagman takes over, explaining that the tournament consists of three tasks, spread throughout the school year, and that the first will remain a mystery until a about a week before it is to take place. With that done, they were dismissed, and Cedric stood up, Rose secured in his arms, bridal style. He nodded to the professors and judges, as well as the other champions, before walking out through the door.

When they reach the stairs in the entrance hall, he sets her gently on her feet before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her tightly into his side. Together they make their way up to Gryffindor tower, both quietly contemplating the events of the night. About halfway up, Rosalie pushes him into an abandoned classroom, locking the door and putting up a simple _muffliato_.

She stands against the door, dull green eyes watching him for a moment before she sighs, sinking to the floor and drawing her knees up against her chest. With her arms wrapped around her legs, and her chin on her knees, she looks up at him, tears once again welling in her eyes, which have lost their dull sheen, though they are now filled with worry, and a touch of fear.

"I honestly didn't put my name in Cedric, I didn't do it! Why would I? Put aside the fact that I'm too young, I don't have the skills necessary to compete in this tournament, and people have _died_ Cedric, I don't want to die, not for something so silly as recognition and money. I mean seriously, I don't need either, I'm the bloody Girl-Who-Lived, and I've been the most recognizable person for the last 15 years! And money, really? I don't need their bloody money! Have you seen my Gringotts Vault? Of course you have, you were there when we went to Diagon Alley, you have seen it, my parents left me plenty to live on for the rest of my life!" Her voice begins to rise, and her ranting becomes angry.

"I just wanted to be normal, you know? I just wanted one, single, normal year. No evil, possessed teachers, no haunted diaries and magical monster sized snakes, no convicted mass murderers, just one year, where I get to be Rosalie, not The-Girl-Who-Lived, not The _Chosen One_" she spits the phrase out like it's a rotten piece of fruit, her voice filled with loathing, "Just Rosalie Potter, normal Fourth year, a girl who was just like everyone else. Discovering boys, and dating, and the excitement of snogging; I wanted to finally be able to just sit and watch someone else doing all the dangerous stuff. Just another face in the crowd, y'know? I wanted to sit in the bleachers and wave a Hufflepuff flag and cheer you on, because I know you're going to do absolutely fantastic. I didn't want to worry about the fact that the psychotic megalomaniac that has been after my life since I was just a baby was attempting to get me again!"

Sometime during her rant, the tears had started to fall in a torrent down her pale, white cheeks, and she had covered her face with her dainty, trembling hands. Stifling a sob, she presses her palms against her lips, her eyes clenched tightly shut. She doesn't notice Cedric staring down at her, traces of tears in his own eyes as he watches this beautiful, strong, absolutely perfect creature break apart in front of him. Eventually he kneels in front of her, gently pulling her hands away from her face; he tugs her against his chest, letting her bury her tear soaked face into his shirt. His arms wrap tightly around her and as he settles back on the floor he pulls her into his lap, pressing kisses against her hair he lets her cry herself out, all the while murmuring quiet nothings into her hair. He tells her that everything will be alright, he tells her that she is to pretty to cry. He tells her that he will be with her the whole way, that nothing could tear them apart; and without even consciously thinking about it, he tells her how much he has come to love her. Her laugh, her smile, her tendency to pull pranks, he even loves the way that she always manages to crash into him. He tells her how much he loved waking up next to her at the quidditch cup, and how no matter what happens during this tournament, he'll love her all the more at the end.

Author's Note: Well, that's more like it, I'm sorry about how short the last chapter was, but this one is back to normal, and I hope you like it. There won't be any special attempts at writing in the visiting peoples accents, because I'm not afraid to let you all know that I'm crap at it. . I tried, and I just couldn't get it to come out the way I wanted it to, so I'm going to humbly ask that you stretch your creative muscles when it comes to their dialogue.

I had fun with Rose's rambling vent session, I was aiming for a sort of hysterical word-vomit so I hope I got it right. =)

Thanks everyone for the alerts, and the favorites, and the reviews especially, they all totally brighten up my day! ^_^

I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and the next should be out sometime next week. Please forgive any spelling/grammatical errors, and as always, if you have any questions, feel free to drop me a line!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I'd just like to start by thanking those who reviewed, especially those that I am unable to reply to. It makes me giddy every time my phone buzzes with a new email. I think my boyfriend thinks I'm going crazy, because I break into these silly little giggles with each new e-mail alert, and when I see it's a review, I tend to do a funny little dance. I think he finds amusement in it. =)

Right, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone, and now, on with the show!

After what felt like hours, though was really, maybe something close to 20 minutes, Rosalie finally managed to get a hold of herself. Pouty red lips pull down into a small frown, as she pulls away from Cedric's now tear soaked uniform shirt. She blinks tired, bloodshot eyes when his cool, calloused hands comes to rest against her roughened cheeks, his thumbs gently passing over the skin, wiping away any remnants of her tears, smoothing away the roughness. Rose sighs quietly, leaning into his hands, before turning her head slightly to press light kisses with slightly chapped lips against his palms. Her own hands coming up to wrap around the back of his, before pulling him closer, burying her face into his neck.

She breathes deeply, or attempts to anyway, trying to rid herself of the hiccoughs that seem to come with any major crying fit. Eventually the scent she associates with Cedric takes over her, soothing her raw nerves, calming her hitching breaths. She hugs him tightly, pressing light kisses against the soft skin of his neck, all the while murmuring quietly. Simple things, like "Thank you" over and over again.

Cedric watches as she begins to calm down, he lets her cuddle into him, all the while rubbing her back up and down along her spine in smooth, calm strokes, while one hand moves up to tangle into her hair, holding her firmly against him. After a while, he tugs gently on her hair, until she leans back to look him in the eye. He offers her a small smile, before pressing his lips to hers in a chaste, loving kiss.

"Enough darling, there is absolutely nothing for you to thank me for. I did nothing special. I held my beautiful-no, don't look at me like that, even now, with your Rudolph nose and teary eyes, you're the most beautiful girl I've seen-girlfriend while she cried, because once again, fate has found a way to make her life more difficult. I'm just glad that you would be willing to show me this side of you. I have never seen you cry before, not when the entire school was accusing you of petrifying people, or last year when there was a convicted serial killer after you, not even at the world cup, when you were scared, and feeling defenseless. You've always been this aloof, strong person, and I'm so very…honored and happy, that you would allow me to hold you while you cry." He smiles again, pressing light kisses to her forehead and both cheeks. "I meant everything I said to you, I'll stay with you for as long as you'll have me…" He pauses, blushing slightly, before glancing away, when he speaks again, his voice is quiet, serious, and filled with the emotion he is trying to express. "I think I'm falling in love with you Miss Rosalie Potter. I know it's only been a couple of months, but I think I knew it from the very first time you sent me crashing to the ground. You were it for me. I have never felt like this about anyone or anything before, I think about you constantly, even when you're standing right beside me. At night, when we've gone our separate ways, I think about how it felt to hold you while we slept, how amazing it was to wake up beside you."

He stops, startled when he feels her small hands framing his face, turning him to look at her. Green eyes sparkle up at him, before they close, and his lips are pressed against hers. The kiss is soft, and sweet, and full of the feelings they share for each other. After what feels like ages- mind you, a very pleasant passage of time- Rosalie pulls away, placing kisses at the corners of his mouth.

"I think I might love you too Cedric Diggory. It was all your fault you know... I hadn't bothered thinking about boys until the end of second year, when I saw you standing in the entrance hall as we were all getting ready to leave. Angelina and Alicia caught me staring at you, and they told me all about you. I had the biggest crush on you after that. Oh Merlin! Third year I couldn't go anywhere near you for fear of blurting out my secret. It was the running joke in between the girls of the Gryffindor quidditch team. I was terrified of seeing you before our match. Katie, and Angelina, and Alicia had been filling my head with the fact that just a few feet away you were in your locker room, changing out of your uniform and into your quidditch robes. I think they took some sort of perverse pleasure out of the way my face burned! I'm actually surprised you didn't notice, since I'm sure that my whole body was as red as the Hogwarts Express!"

Cedric chuckles, a deep rumbling sound, "Is that why you wouldn't look at me? I kept trying to catch your eye and you would only turn away! I thought I had insulted you or something! And then when we won after you fell off your broom because of the dementors, I was sure you would never speak to me."

The both of them break into quiet laughter, until the clock tower chimes the hour, with a frown; they both get to their feet, and Rosalie sighs, as she burrows into his side.

"I guess it's time then?"

Cedric nods, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear before lifting her face to his, pressing a firm kiss against her lips, he holds her there, attempting to make her forget everything for just a little longer. Eventually, when the need to breathe becomes too much to ignore he pulls away, the both of them panting. His hands continue to frame her face as his stormy grey eyes bore into her own darkened jade.

"No matter what happens, or whatever is said from this point on, know that I believe you. That your friends will believe you, and that whatever anyone may say or do, does not matter. They do not understand, and for the most part, they are most likely jealous. They may hide it behind nasty words, or pranks or what have you, but they are jealous, that they are not as pretty," here he pauses to kiss her forehead, "or as smart" another kiss to one cheek "or as brave" a kiss to the other. "They cannot hope to be as compassionate, or selfless, or plain wonderful as you are." He kisses her lips chastely before pulling away to smile down at her. "Now, let's get you up to Gryffindor tower, I'm pretty sure there is a party being thrown in your honor, and it would be such a shame to miss it."

With that, he wraps his arm securely around her shoulders and leads her out of the unused classroom, and up the stairs, at the portrait of the fat lady he presses his forehead against her own staring down at her.

"Remember, if nothing else, that I believe you, and you will not have to face this alone. No matter what happens, I will be there, and if you need anything, I hope you know that I will always be willing to listen to you. Even if you just want to scream at me again..." He trails off with a quiet chuckle as she closes her eyes with an embarrassed groan. Kissing her forehead he turns her to face the portrait, leaning forward his lips brush against her ear as he whispers. "I expect to see you tomorrow, in this special room you have found for us, during our normal library time. I expect that I shall want nothing more than to hold you for hours on end…and if holding you should lead to kissing you, and if that gets a little out of hand, well, who am I to complain?"

Rosalie shivers slightly at his breath caressing the shell of her ear, and again at the slightly gravelly tone his voice has taken on, a blush erupting in her cheeks at his implications. She clears her throat after a failed attempt at speaking the password to try again, if it comes out an octave higher than normal, she pretends not to notice, she also pretends not to notice the satisfied smirk tugging at Cedric's pretty lips when she turns to tell him good night. She winds her arms around his waist, burying her face into his broad chest; her voice is muffled by his clothing when she speaks.

"Thank you, thank you for believing me, for making me feel better about this whole thing, and thank you for letting me…scream at you. I didn't mean to unload it all on you like that. I just, lost control I suppose. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you, and tell you again that I think I might love you, "she grins cheekily up at him, "and I'll see you tomorrow, in the come and go room, if not before." She steps up onto her toes to kiss him gently, "Good night Cedric." With that, he turns to walk into the hole behind the open portrait, turning to smile at him one last time before the painting swings shut.

With a steadying breath, or two, or ten, Rosalie shakes off her nerves, much like walking onto the quidditch pitch for a match, before pushing the door to the common room open. Only to blink in startled surprise, at the cheers that greet her. The room is decorated with banners with her name, and the phrases 'Hogwarts Champion', there are some with pictures of her holding a trophy standing on a pile made by the other three champions. There are streamers, and balloons-though she has no idea where they came from- the tables are taken up with trays of snacks, and sweets, or pitchers of pumpkin juice, or even bottles of butter beer. There is music, and a general sense of celebration all around her.

As she attempts to find attempts to discover a way to the dormitories unnoticed, she fails to see the two redheaded devils approaching her with similar grins stretching their lips. She nearly screams her surprise when she is lifted off the floor and settled onto the twins' shoulders. Her plans of getting to her dormitory unscathed falling apart like so much shattered glass, as she was carried into the midst of the revelry. Her name shouted all around her as people raised their drinks as she was carted past.

She spent another two hours in the midst of the party, answering again and again that no, she didn't put her name into the goblet, and no, she didn't ask anyone else to do it for her. No she didn't discover a more helpful aging potion, or charm and no; absolutely under no circumstances did she wish to enter the tournament. None, ever. Period.

After catching Henry's eye, with a tired, resigned smile, and gaining a comforting, knowing look, one that says 'we'll talk later' a tired Rose slowly makes her way up the spiraling staircase, entering the fourth year girls dormitory. She sags in relief when she sees that it's empty, with the exception of her very best friend. Slumping over, she moves to sit on Beka's bed with her, when she is stopped in her tracks by the look of absolute loathing marring her friend's pretty face.

"Beka? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"How did you do it?"

Rose tilts her head slightly, a frown tugging her lips down, unable to remember a time that she had ever heard her friend speak to her like that, her voice so cold, distant.

"I don't think I know what you're talking about. I haven't done anything."

She jumps in surprise when Beka surges up from the bed, a sneer making her usually pretty features ugly.

"You didn't do anything, right, so your name just happens to come out of the goblet? Just like that? You _knew _that I wanted to compete! You _knew _that and you still entered, without telling me, or even showing me how to enter too? What kind of friend are you? Merlin! I don't even know why I talked to you on the train that first day! You in your too big clothes, with those hideous glasses! I introduced you to my family! We gave you presents and hung around you when people called you names, and you couldn't even do us the small favor of letting us in? It's not like you need the bloody money anyway! You're Potter -the-Precious! Poor little rich girl, she lost her parents, and oh boo-hoo! They were probably glad to go; I think that they didn't even want you-"

Beka's head snaps to the left, pain exploding beneath her eye. Reaching up to gently press her fingers to the already forming bruise, she turns her head back slowly to see Rosalie standing in front of her, small body trembling, her chest heaving, and her arm still out stretched, fist still clenched tightly. Her green eyes are cold as ice, and just as hard as she glares at the taller redhead. Her voice when she speaks is quiet, though edged in frozen steel.

"It is one thing to make fun of me; I've heard most of it all my life, but if you ever, _ever _talk about my parents like that again, I swear to God, or Merlin, or any deity you find yourself praying to, that I will make you regret it."

Rosalie stops to take a deep breath, pulling her fist back to her side to keep from trying to punch the taller girl again. Her trembling lessens, though it's still noticeable.

"I thought you, of all people would understand, would know, beyond anything, that I didn't put my name into the running. I thought you, who have listened to me for the last three years as I cried, and screamed, and begged to just be a normal girl, would know that I didn't want this. I spent every single day after we learned about this gods forsaken tournament telling anyone that would listen that I wanted Cedric to be Champion. That I knew he would be perfect for this. You listened to me as I told you that I couldn't wait to just sit in the stands and watch. We had been making plans to make banners, and I was going to be the doting girlfriend, the one-woman cheering section. You knew this, so why in Merlin's name would I enter? Do you think I did it for the money? Do you think I need it? You've seen my vault; you've been in it with me. I've noticed the way you look at it when we go. You think I don't, and I know how you feel about it, so I never mention it. But I do notice the covetous looks. Do you think I did it for the '_eternal glory_'?" Her voice is a scathing hiss as she spits out the words.

"As you mentioned earlier, I'm fucking Rosalie Potter! What do I need with eternal glory? I'm one of the most famous witches of the century! I can't go anywhere in Magical Britain without being gawked at! Like I'm some circus performer, here to entertain the masses! And you know what? I would give it all away, every last knut in my Gringotts vault, every last worshipful stare, I would give up magic, and Hogwarts, and anything else that was deemed necessary, if only I could have what you have.

"Loving parents, a family, and a nice, normal life; no one stares at you, no one comes up out of the blue to touch you, or try and have a picture with you. I'm not a person to these people, I'm just a name, and a face, and a scar. They don't want to know me; they just want to be able to say that they touched Rosalie Potter."

She swallows harshly, feeling that prickling sensation behind her eyes.

"If I could, I would gladly let you compete, you could take my place and I would throw you a party, I would present it to you on a silver platter before the whole of the Wizarding World if I could. But I can't, and now, I'm forced to compete in a tournament, designed for people in their seventh year of magical training. I'll be expected to find solutions to events, which will probably require magic I haven't even thought of, let alone know how to perform. In all likelihood, I could very well end up dead. Did you ever think about that? There is a very real chance that someone could die, while we're attempting to act like performing monkeys for the lot of you. You don't care about that do you?

"And before I go, I'd just like to know, when was I supposed to have put my name in the goblet? We all watched it get put out, we watched Dumbledore draw his age line. I spent the rest of the day with you, or Henry, or the both of you. So please, tell me, when did I do it?"

She glares at Rebeka, green eyes narrowed as the redhead begins stuttering out moments of their day, though even she knows that they hadn't separated.

"What about during break? Before transfiguration, you left."

"Henry and I went down to the kitchens; we talked to Dobby, had a few snacks, and then had to rush to get to class on time. I even brought you some fruit, because I know my friends. Besides, you can ask Henry, we didn't leave each other's sides the entire time."

With that, and a final narrow eyed stare, she turns to dig around in her trunk, finding her sewing case, and pulling out the blue dress robes she hadn't had a chance to work on, turning around she throws them at their owner before walking towards the door, offering a last parting shot, without even looking.

"I don't do favors for jealous little tarts that insult me, and my dead parents. Enjoy wearing your robes to the ball, though I doubt anyone would want to go with someone as cold and ugly as you have shown yourself to be."

She pushes through the crowd of people standing around the door; neither of the two girls had noticed them as the fight had started. She makes her way down the stairs and through the now deathly quiet common room, out of the portrait, and slowly makes her way to the room of requirement. She pays no attention to the angry tears that have started tumbling down her cheeks, as she paces before the wall, her only thoughts of wanting somewhere to hide away from the world. When the door opens, she enters, barely taking in the room that Hogwarts Castle has supplied her with, she passes by the roaring fire, and the beautiful wall hangings, making her way to the four poster bed with black velvet hangings. Crawling into the bed, she tugs the drapes shut before curling up around one of the pillows. She buries her face into the cool sheets; she lays there for hours before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

Author's note: So, that's that for chapter nine, the fight with Beka was interesting, I hadn't actually expected to have her hit the girl, but what can I say? She's an angry little thing. Anyway, there's the big big drama out of the way, for the most part. =) I hope y'all like it!


	10. Chapter 10

I just want to start this off by telling you guys that you're all pretty freaking awesome... ^_^ I'll leave the rest of the note for the end, but yeah, you guys totally rock my world..

Chapter Ten

Rosalie stalked through the halls of Hogwarts Castle, a glare fixed firmly on her pretty face, letting the whispers, and not so subtle jabs fade into white noise. She keeps her green eyes locked on the space above people's heads, not wanting to see her fellow students push those horrid pins, and the flashing green letters of "Potter Stinks!" anymore than she has to.

It has been weeks since her name came out of the Goblet of Fire, and her life changed, for the worst…again. She spent two hours in the hospital wing the next morning, having Madame Pomfrey attend to her bruised hand, who knew punching someone would hurt so much after the fact? Though she did feel a slight satisfaction when she saw Rebekah later that day during class, a bruise blooming over her left cheek, and up near her eye.

Her days had fallen into a simple pattern. Wake up, get dressed, and eat breakfast with Henry and Cedric in the kitchens, before going to class and ignoring Beka and her minions. Lunch again hidden away from the masses, spend her break in the library with Henry, more classes, dinner, then quality time in the Room of Requirement with Cedric, usually doing homework, and cuddling, maybe a spell of serious touching. Even if everything else seems to be falling apart at the seams, at least their relationship seems to be moving in the right direction.

At the urging of her very bossy best friend, Rose had sent a letter to Sirius and Remus. She had felt a little guilty for having not thought about them, after having sent off her first letter, and Hedwig. Apparently, she hadn't needed to bother; there had been a full page article in the _Daily Prophet_. She did get an entertaining letter in response to the present she had sent along from Gringotts. Who knew that one could afford to be prideful, while on the run? After a good four paragraph lecture on the fact that both Moony and Padfoot were grown wizards, and as such, could look after themselves. Thank you very much! They didn't make much mention of his dream, telling him only that if he has another, he should talk to Dumbledore about it. Sirius it seemed was excited about something, mentioning only that it would be a surprise.

As it was she was now running late for dinner, having been forced to take secret passages to get around Malfoy and his goons. After their small altercation in the courtyard, after he had introduced her to his buttons, and Moody had turned him into a ferret, the blond had taken to attempting to corner her. It didn't happen often, if only because after having used the Marauder's Map for a year, she knew the castle better than he did. Though when it did, it was always unpleasant. Draco seemed to have forgotten the definition of personal space, and harassment. Rose shudders inwardly, remembering the feel of his hands on her bare legs, and his breath on her neck. Shaking her head forcefully, Rose glares harder at the faceless people around her, while mentally reminding herself to thank Angelina and Alicia again. It had been their interruption that had allowed her to slam her knee into Malfoy's unprotected groin. And it had been with their help that she had strung him up over the doorway of the great hall, with a permanent sticking charm to his robes and trousers. Screaming at the top of his lungs what he had been doing. Forcing his touch on a girl without their permission; suffice it to say, he had not been happy since.

After that it was no shock to see Malfoy hexed daily, the twins seemed to take more pleasure than strictly necessary from it. What did surprise her was that Cedric was one of the leading perpetrators. Apparently it hadn't taken him long to figure out who had strung him up.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, and tickling the pear, she steps through the doorway. Rosalie smiles at the two people sitting at a small table in a corner of the kitchen, surrounded by house elves attempting to ply them with food and drink. She quickly makes her way through, smiling and waving at Henry when he glances up at her, before making herself comfortable on Cedric's lap. After the incident with Malfoy, Cedric had become slightly more possessive, taking any and every chance to make some sort of claim on her. It usually ended with him standing behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, with his face buried in her neck, his lips feathering kisses up and down the smooth column. Rose couldn't find it in herself to mind all that much, considering it worked for her too. It kept the flirty girls away from Cedric, and the fact that she liked the feel of him against her, or the things he whispered in her ear didn't hurt.

The three friends ate slowly, the little table never running out of food. They talked of their day, and the homework they were assigned. They discussed the spells that each were learning, and very lightly touched on the topic of Beka. Henry just shrugs helplessly when asked about the redhead.

"She's been hanging around Lavender and Pavarti, I've been told that I'm unwelcome, because I corrected her during one of her stories. Did you know, that you're deathly afraid of spiders?" Henry tilts his head to the side, a wry grin twisting his lips.

Rose laughs a full happy sound that hasn't been heard often lately. Cedric just smiles into his pumpkin juice, before the topic switches again to the tournament, the atmosphere turning serious. The group spends the rest of their dinner throwing out ideas for the first task, in an attempt to lighten the mood, the ideas become more and more farfetched as time passes.

The three separate after they exit the kitchens, Henry to head back up to Gryffindor tower, while Cedric and Rose make their way to the room of requirement. Rosalie smiles up at her boyfriend, snuggling closer into his side, they walk in a comfortable silence.

They spend an hour and a half finishing their homework, and after cleaning up, the two cuddle on the couch. What starts as light kisses, leads to Cedric pulling a very willing Rosalie into his lap, settling her knees on either side of his hips; it doesn't take long for the kisses to get heated and hands to start roaming. Quiet words spurring the both of them forward; within moments, both of their shirts are unbuttoned and spread open. Cedric groans at the sight of her porcelain skin cupped in the dark purple lace of her bra.

He traces the underwire of her bra, a dark purple lacy number, before moving up to cup her breasts in his hands. They both groan quietly as he palms her flesh through her bra. Rose traces her hands up his arms to his shoulders, before tangling her fingers in his hair to pull him into a deep kiss again, her tongue slipping out to lick lightly at his lips, before sliding easily into his open mouth. Her hips rock against his, dragging a pleasant moan from deep in his chest. Cedric squeezes gently, feeling her nipples hardening against his palm. His hands move slowly over her, reluctantly leaving her breast to move up to push the straps off her shoulders, when they continue around her, Rose rolls her hips against him as she feels the latch come undone.

Cedric pulls away from her talented lips again, settling back against the couch to look over her. While it isn't a new experience to see her like this, he still revels in the feelings it invokes in him. He thinks that she's beautiful, and he blushes when she laughs, realizing belatedly that he said that out loud. Her eyes are dark, and clouded with lust; her lips are swollen and red from his attention. Her fair, porcelain skin is flushed, and her hair is spread out around her head like a dark halo.

Groaning, he quickly shrugs out of his shirt, before clutching her against his chest, the skin on skin contact burning through their bodies. A quiet sigh slips past his lips as he feels her small hands moving over him, her hands leaving trails of lightening on his flesh. She moves up his arms, over his shoulders, around to his back, where she gently scrapes her fingernails against his skin. Not hard enough to draw blood, though she does leave light red lines in her wake. The slight pain, together with the absolutely fantastic way she feels moving over his hard length draws a moan from deep in his chest, his hands move down to her hips as he helps set the pace, before thrusting his hips up against her heat, delighting in the hitched breath, his name falling from her lips on a whisper.

When he glances back t her face, he watches as her lips pull together in an all together sexy pout, he offers her a crooked smile before leaning back down, pressing light kisses against her lips, across her jaw, and up to her ear. He nuzzles his nose against the soft skin, delighting in the way she shivers against him; he flicks his tongue at her ear lobe before taking it between lips, his teeth closing on it gently, slowly he begins working his hips against her, one hand moving down her body to grip her thigh. Slowly, he drags his palm up, his hand moving over heated skin, before slipping beneath her skirt, he settles his palm against her butt, squeezing it lightly.

Eventually he tires of her earlobe and lets it fall from his mouth, letting his lips fall to the flushed skin of her neck. Sucking gently, he groans when he feels her fingers tangling in his hair, tugging lightly. He moves one hand back to her breast, wrapping his fingers around her rosebud nipple; he rolls it between his fingers before tugging gently. Rose's head is thrown back giving him better access to the smooth column of her neck, her hips undulating against his. Her voice is quiet and hoarse as she gasps out for him, short phrases like "please!" and "right there." His favorite begins as she gets close, their hips grinding faster, harder; her voice is harsher as she begins to beg.

"Please Ced, please, so close, don't stop!"

"Shit, shit shit. Rose, I'm close love."

They're both gasping for air that they can't seem to catch, heat pooling in their bellies, muscles taught. Bending his neck somewhat awkwardly, he wraps his lips around her until now ignored nipple, his tongue flicking against the hard nub madly. Something seems to break apart inside her as he begins sucking at the hardened nub, and she falls over the edge, a low keening wail spilling from her lips as her eyes shut, her thighs convulse around his waist. With a quiet groan, and muttered "Fuck" Cedric thrusts against her before letting go, her name falling from his lips like a prayer. He thrusts against her a few more times, his muscles twitching spasmodically; he peppers her neck, chest, and chin with kisses, before finally finding her lips. The kiss is deep, and sweet, full of the love they feel for the other.

Eventually, Rosalie pulls away from his mouth, her cheeks flushed, and lips swollen. Cedric grins crookedly, before setting her on the couch beside him, and nods his head towards the rapidly forming door in the far corner. Grabbing up his wand, he grimaces at the way his trousers stick to his body, he wrinkles his nose at her when she begins to giggle at him, before quickly disappearing into the newly formed bathroom.

He comes out maybe ten minutes later, hair still damp, and curling around his ears, dressed only in a pair of sleep pants, that she would swear she had seen over the summer. Taking her hand, he lifts her from the couch, to press a kiss to her forehead, and then turns her towards the restroom. Before she can get too far, he swats her on the rear lightly, laughing at her indignant squeak. He offers her a crooked smile, the one he saves just for her, and chuckles quietly when her glare falters and her lips turn up. Shaking her head, and muttering 'Boys!' under her breath, she snags his button down shirt from the floor before disappearing into the bathroom.

When she comes out some twenty minutes later, the room is dimly lit, their work is sorted and settled on their bags, and Cedric is reclined under the blankets on the same bed she has slept in since she walked out of her dormitory. His eyes rake over her, dressed in only his shirt which falls to just below mid thigh on her, with her still slightly damp hair pulled back into a messy French braid. She smirks at him, when she catches his eyes lingering on the pale skin of her legs, or the buttons left undone at the top.

Shaking her head, she crawls into the bed, pressing her body against his side, she rests her head on his chest. Rose presses a light kiss to his lips before snuggling closer and settling down for the night, a small smile tugging at her mouth when Cedric just pulls her even closer against him, turning his head to bury his face in her hair, before they murmur their goodnights. They fall asleep quickly to the sound of each other's breathing, not noticing when the candles of the room go out without a sound.

Author's note: So yeah, like I said earlier, wicked awesome, I'd give you all cookies or the brownies I just made if I could.

Right, so, here's chapter 10. It was actually a pain in the butt for me to write; because I needed to skip ahead a bit so I could start getting into the actual tournament and let Sirius and Remus come in to play the over-protective father figures. I can't wait for that actually, I've got it all worked out in my head and I think it's pretty darn awesome if I do say so myself. ^_~

I also offer you citrus! Because this is an M-rated fic, and it will be getting hot and heavy eventually, but it totally isn't plausible to think that one chapter there just going to jump into the sack and be like 'Hey, let's do this.' I think that you need to at least see some of the build up to that moment. I hope it came out well, I'm a bit of a perfectionist-which is actually why this didn't come out last week- and I kept writing, then re-writing everything, I actually scrapped the beginning three or four times. .

Also, to the reviewer N, since I can't write to you personally, I just want to tell you thank you, thank you, thank you! Your review almost brought me to tears. It was just that wonderful. I can only aspire to be a 1/100th as good as JKR or any of my other favorite authors, and the fact that think that of my writing floored me. So once again, THANK YOU! =)

I'll just end this here, and unless I get another case of OCD, the next chapter should be out next week, or late this week if I can manage it.

Thanks again guys, you're all the best people ever!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The weather had turned chilly with the onset of November, scarves and heavy cloaks becoming the norm for any student that was required to spend time out on the grounds. The students, for the most part, went about their days blissfully unaware, the only thing on their minds was the date of the Hogsmeade weekend that had finally been announced.

Sitting in the dungeon, wrapped tightly in her heavy cloak, Rosalie frowned down at her bubbling cauldron, carefully setting up her workspace. She was pretty sure that she had set a new record; class had not even begun before she had been taken for 25 points. Only the thought of her long awaited date with Cedric had kept her from arguing with Snape about it. On top of that, she was forced to work alone, because Henry had been sent to the hospital wing, after being hit by a curse meant for her, of course Malfoy, who everyone knew had started it, got off scot free. Rose scowls at her table top, biting her lip to keep from hexing a gloating Draco under the table.

Snape begins his lecture, a cruel sort of smirk pulling at his lips as he begins talking about poisons, and their antidotes. It doesn't take long for the class to understand that he plans to poison one of them after each class, and it takes even less time for them to guess which student it will be. As soon as the words leave his lips, the class as a whole turns to look at Rosalie, sitting at a table alone as close to the door as she can be.

Rosalie grumbles to herself mentally, calling Snape, and Draco, and the Slytherins as a whole as many foul names as she can think of, though on the outside her face is blank, eyes focused on the board as instructions begin to appear. It's a moderately hard general antidote to brew, which means 15 minutes into the session, Neville has managed to melt two cauldrons, and half an hour in Seamus has burned off his eyebrows. Beka and Lavender have managed to make their cauldron emit a noxious purple smoke. Rose frowns as she carefully stirs in her crushed lacewings; _things are not looking good_ was her only thought.

She had just bottled two samples of her potion and set them aside, one on the desk, and one hidden in her bag, just in case, to begin cleaning up her workstation when Professor Snape decided to make his presence known. Hovering over her shoulder, he clucked his tongue, a sort of gleeful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Now, now, this won't do."

Without explaining anything, he quickly vanished her potion, and the vial on the desk, shaking his head slightly.

"Won't do at all, I suppose you fail again Potter, 10 points for wasting my ingredients and time."

With that said, he turned quickly to begin making his way to the front, his robes billowing out behind him. Rosalie glares at his back, before a smiling a secretive little smile, pulling out her second vial, labeling it quickly, before she begins to clear her station. As she finishes, Professor Snape calls for their completed antidotes, though he glares at Rosalie when she smiles and sets her vial on his desk before going back to her seat.

Snape glowers at the class as they finish turning in their completed potions, then turns on Rosalie.

"Miss Potter, you shall be the guinea pig. Come to the front and don't speak. You will drink this," Here he pulls out a small vial of a purple-black liquid, "and then we shall see how well your classmates did. Don't worry; this won't kill you, though it may hurt."

Rose sighs to herself, before beginning to walk towards the front of the room, rolling her eyes as the students around her begin pressing on their buttons and whispering. Just as she reaches the front and takes the vial in hand, the door to the potions room slams open, a breathless Colin Creevy standing in the entrance, hands on his knees, his ever present camera hanging around his neck.

"I…I'm sor-sorry to….to interrupt Prof-Professor!" He huffs, still bent at the waist, legs slightly bent at the knee, talking to the cold cement floor. "I-I need…need Rosalie sir, th-the champions are…are meeting- weighing…wands…must go."

Snape glares first at Rose, as she places the still full potion vial on his desk, then at Colin as he finally manages to straighten himself out. With a growl, he waves his hand in a dismissal, before turning beady black eyes back to his class, settling on Neville, he barks for him to drink the poison. Rosalie pats him gently on the shoulder as he passes, telling him that if it gets too bad and the others didn't make it right, her antidote should help him.

She stops by her desk, able to just pick up her messenger bag since she had already cleaned up, and follows Colin out to the hall. As soon as the door is closed behind her, she is swept up into a pair of strong, arms, and pulled against a broad, warm chest. The scent of citrus, and musk that is Cedric crashes over her, and she smiles, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his robes, she laughs quietly as she feels him press kisses to her hair, before lifting her head to press a light kiss to his lips.

Before they can get too lost in the taste of each other, a clicking sound and the flash of a camera goes off to their side. Pulling away slowly, Rose turns to glance at a positively bouncing Colin. Tilting her head to the side, quirking a single brow in question, she turns from the Mexican jumping bean that is Colin Creevy, to glance at her grinning boyfriend.

"What is he so happy about darling?"

Cedric grins, "Well love, I talked little Colin here into letting me accompany him in escorting you to the Weighing of the Wands, and in exchange, he would be allowed to take our picture. The fact that he offered to make copies for us, was just a bonus I think." He winks at Colin, before pulling Rose against his side.

The three begin their walk out of the dungeons, and Colin leaves them in the entrance hall, pointing to the room the other champions and judges are waiting in, his camera finally resting quietly about his neck. The two Hogwarts champions continue on to the unused classroom, Cedric pulling Rose close for one last kiss before pushing the door open and letting her in first.

"Ah ha and here they are, the last of the Champions, quickly now, Miss Potter, Mister Diggory, join the others please. We'll take pictures, singles first I suppose, and while that's going, I believe Mrs. Skeeter has some questions she'd like to ask you. Then we'll take care of the weighing, and a last group photo I think should do it. Judges and contestants alike; yes, why don't we start with Miss Potter, get the youngest out of the way first. Come along then."

Ludo Bagman wraps a large hand around Rose's slim arm and practically drags her across the floor to stand in front of an empty wall in front of a pudgy man holding a camera, obviously from the prophet. Turning her head, she glances back at Cedric, only to be reprimanded, and told to turn back towards the camera. A quiet click is the only warning before she is blinded by an obnoxiously bright flash, and blood red nails-'_talons'_ the thought floats through her mind- are pressing into her pale skin through her robe sleeve, and she is once again, pulled about like a ragdoll, back out the door, and shoved, unceremoniously into a broom cupboard of all things.

Stumbling in the darkness, and coming to rest against the far wall, Rosalie glowers at the woman that she can't rightly see at the moment, she pulls her wand from its resting place in a dueling holster against her arm, and quietly mutters to herself. With a flick of her wand, small flowers of blue fire sprout from the tip to hang in the air, lighting the closet, and casting an eerie glow on the woman blockading the door. She's a tall woman, not quiet skinny, but not portly either, her hair is short, and set in those old Hollywood style waves, pressed against her head, and quite obviously died a rather horrific blonde, the roots coming in dark brown. Her eyes, behind horn-rimmed glasses are brown as well, and while dull in color, are positively brimming with cunning, a disturbing sort of smile stretching lips painted red to match her nails.

"Well, well, I must say, I didn't think I would ever be so lucky as to interview you Rosalie Potter, may I call you Rose?" Without waiting for a response, she pushes forward, voice absolutely dripping with artificiality, she quickly turns over a few buckets, gripping a portion of Rose's robes and dragging her closer, while her other hand digs around in her alligator skin bag, pulling out parchment, and an acid green quill. Putting the point in her mouth, she sucks at it, while mumbling, "Sit, sit, I've just got a few questions, and then we can go back. I thought you might like to do this away from prying ears, just us girls as it were."

Rosalie quirks a single brow, her lips pressing together into a frown as she shakes her robes free of the tugging hand and gingerly begins trying to make her way back to the door, which is conveniently blocked.

"Actually, Mrs. Skeeter was it; I don't much care to be dragged around like a doll, so I will ask you to please keep your hands to yourself. Also, if your questions are to be so innocent, I see no reason for us to be sitting in a broom cupboard, unless of course, you have some ulterior motive? Perhaps to be not quiet completely honest about what I say? Now if you'll excuse me Mrs. I'd like to get back to the other champions, as I'm sure the pictures must be nearly done."

Rosalie fixes a stern glare at the woman, whose brittle smile still pulls unflatteringly at her lips. Crossing her arms, and tapping one foot against the floor to show her impatience, Rose fixes her scowl to look much like the one Professor McGonagall often wears when disciplining erring students.

As the two women continue their staring contest, the door to the cupboard is throw open to reveal Professor Dumbledore, in resplendent robes of violet, white doves fluttering about the cloth. Rosalie glowers up at him, before finally realizing who it is, and offers a wry smile in lieu of an apology. Dumbledore's eyes twinkle behind their half-moon glasses, as he reaches one wizened hand out to Rose, helping her climb over the still seated Rita Skeeter.

With a defiant grin, Rosalie offers a last parting shot, "Good day Madam, I'm sorry that we couldn't actually get around to answering any of your questions, though going on past articles written by you, I'm sure I need not speak at all, for none of my truth would make it past your lies." With a delicate sniff, the dark haired teen allows the Headmaster to escort her back to the other champions, where she is immediately pulled down into the empty chair beside Cedric, who had been studiously ignoring an openly flirtatious Fleur.

With his arm wrapped around her waist, and their whole sides pressed together, they turn to the front, where a long table that Rose hadn't noticed before rests, covered in a dark blue edged in silver table runner over a cream cloth. Standing behind the table, are the judges, the three headmasters, Dumbledore, Karkaroff, and Maxime, joined also by Ludo Bagman, and a slightly distracted looking Bartemius Crouch, and finally, by Mr. Olivander, the wand maker.

Albus smiles around the room as everyone finishes taking their seats, before he moves forward.

"Welcome Champions, Judges, to the Weighing of the Wands! Your first task will be held during the last week of November, and the only item you may bring with you shall be your wand. As such, we must make sure that each wand will be able to perform satisfactorily. We wouldn't want anyone to attempt a shield charm, and end up producing flowers or some such nonsense, now would we?" His eyes twinkle madly as he smiles.

"Right, to assure us of your wands ability, we have Mister Olivander, master wand maker of Diagon Alley, and I now turn things over to his very capable hands."

With that, and a fluttery hand gesture, Dumbledore moves back to join the other judges, watching as the slightly odd man steps forward, he stops at the center of the table and gestures to Fleur, smiling as he takes a hold of her wand. He twirls it slightly, watching the pink and gold sparks dissipate, before bringing it up to the end of his nose, his eyes scanning the wand intently as he mutters, mostly to himself.

"Mm, oh yes, yes...Nine and a half inches…rather inflexible, rose wood I believe...containing…dear me, is that really..?"

Fleur nods, her quiet, throaty voice cutting in, "A hair from the head of a veela, it was one of my grandmother's."

Rosalie sniffs quietly, turning to raise a single brow at a slightly flustered Cedric, who rolls his eyes with a wry grin tugging at his lips, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck. Rose only shakes her head, before turning back to continue watching.

"Ah, yes, yes, I've never used veela hair myself, I find that it tends to make the wands rather temperamental, but if it works well for you…"

Olivander quickly ran his fingers along the length of her wand, checking for cracks, or any other disfigurations he might not see, before quickly muttering "_Orchideous_" at which a bunch of flowers burst from the wand.

"Yes, it seems to be in fine working order," He offers a smile and the flowers, along with her wand to Fleur, before turning to the remaining champions. "Mr. Diggory, you next please."

Cedric presses a light kiss to Rose's hair before walking towards the pale eyed wizard, ignoring the flirtatious smile sent his way, as he passes the silvery blonde witch.

Mr. Olivander smiles, "Now, this is one of mine is it not?" His voice is slightly more enthusiastic as he takes the wand in hand.

"I remember it well, a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine unicorn, must have been seventeen hands at the least; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Mm, twelve and a quarter inches…ash…pleasantly springy, and in fine condition, you treat it regularly?"

"Polished it just last night sir," Cedric grins.

Olivander nods, before sending a stream of silver smoke rings from the wand, and pronounced himself satisfied. Handing it back with a smile, he turns again, "Miss Krum if you please."

Cedric takes his seat beside Rose once again wrapping his arm around her shoulders, they both watch as Victoria slouched off to stand before the aged wand maker, thrusting her wand forward without being asked.

"Hmm, this is a Gregorovitch creation, yes? Fine wand maker he was, very fine indeed, though I never could get behind the styling…however…"

Lifting the wand to his nose, he examined it much like he had Fleur's; turning it over and over, while running his fingers along it.

"Hornbeam and dragon's heart string?" Glancing at Krum, he got a nod in return. "Rather thick, not a size one usually sees, quite stiff, ten and a quarter inches…" with a quick flick, and a muttered "_Avis!_" a blast like a gun sounded, and a flock of small birds flew from the tip, twittering all the way out of the hurriedly opened window.

Olivander nods, more to himself than anyone else, "Good, very good…" Handing the wand back, his silvery eyes land on the last champion, an odd look settling on his features, before disappearing just as quickly, leaving those who saw it to wonder if it had only been a trick of the light.

"This leaves just you, Miss Potter."

Rose stands, smiling down at Cedric when she feels his hand squeeze hers gently. Stepping around Victoria, and stopping in front of the wand maker, she gently pulls her wand from her robe pocket, handing it over slowly.

"Oh yes…yes yes yes… How well I remember this one."

Rose furrows her brows in a slight frown, for she could still remember the odd conversation as well. The thought that one doesn't often get compared to Voldemort in any sense and just forget. She did hope that Olivander would keep their conversation about her wand to himself, she had never told anyone, and had no desire for it to come out now, in a room full of mostly strangers, and Rita Skeeter with her Quick Quotes Quill.

Much to her relief, Olivander didn't say anything about her wand, with the exception of remarking that it looked nearly brand new. Rosalie had only flushed slightly, knowing how well she takes care of the few things that are hers.

It took him longer to examine her wand than any of the others, though he did eventually conjure a goblet and a fountain of wine to fill it before handing it back to Rose, announcing to the room at large that it was still perfect. Rosalie smiled, offering quiet thanks, before taking her wand and heading back to her seat next to Cedric, as Dumbledore's voice rang out once more.

"Thank you all for coming, I would send you back to your lessons, but perhaps it would be more prudent to send you along to the great hall, as dinner should begin soon."

Quickly Rose picked up her bag, and Cedric's hand, they had almost made it out the door when Ludo's voice filled the room, "Photos, champions, Dumbledore. We must have a few photos!"

Rosalie lets out a quiet groan as she allows herself to be pulled back into the room by a rather disgruntled Cedric, both glowering slightly at Rita Skeeter who had immediately swooped down on the pair, attempting-and failing- to wrench them apart.

The photographs seemed to take forever, Madame Maxime cast everyone in shadow where ever she stood, and the photographer was unable to move back far enough to get her completely in the frame. It was eventually decided that she would sit, and the others would gather around her. Once that was decided, it was a tug of war between the photographer, and Rita, as they both attempted to pull Rosalie, then Fleur to the front. Rosalie wouldn't let go of Cedric, and the entire time, Victoria, who should be most used to this, hid in the back. Eventually it was settled, Rosalie front and center, with Cedric beside her, Fleur beside her Headmaster, with Victoria, Dumbledore, Karkaroff, and Ludo and Barty in the back.

As soon as they were told they could go, Cedric and Rose raced through the door, and down to the kitchen, when they noticed that Henry wasn't there already, Rose explained that he might still be in the hospital wing, and the circumstances that landed him there. After that they began to talk of the Hogsmeade weekend, rather, Rosalie tried to wheedle out the details of their date, while Cedric just laughed and told her repeatedly that it was to be a surprise.

At mention of the surprise, Rosalie perked up, bringing up the letter she had received from Professor Lupin, she explained how he had been friends with her parents, and how now that he was no longer her teacher, she was allowed to refer to him as Uncle. The fact that she called him Uncle Moony was explained as his childhood nickname.

Cedric, intrigued, asked about what was planned, or even when, only to find Rose pouting cutely at him, telling him that it's a surprise. After they had finished talking about surprises, and their day, and after they had finished their meal, they quietly walked back to the room of requirement, though Cedric made sure to leave with enough time to return to his dormitory.

Author's note: Whoo, so that's chapter 11, I hope it's alright. I am sorry that it's late, it was supposed to be out last week, but my mother in law was sick, so I had been taking care of her. It was some sort of stomach bug, and thankfully she seems to be better now.

Let's see, I don't really have many comments about this chapter, I know that I changed the thing about Snape and his potions classes, but I think it's something he would do, why poison one person, when he could do it multiple times? Or maybe I just have a really mean streak somewhere. =p

I did like the bit with Rita, I thought that was kind of silly in the book, why would you sit there and continue to answer questions when your words were so obviously being twisted? So I just cut her off completely.

The bit about the actual wand weighing is very close to the book, since I wanted to get the details right.

I think that's about it, next chapter is Hagrid and learning about the Dragons, Hogsmeade, and Snuffles/Moony's surprise. That should prove to be a busy, entertaining chapter. =)

To Spotted Cow: thank you for your review! I'm really glad that you enjoy the story, and it's wonderful to hear that I've managed what I've been trying to do. Lol. I have a lot of problems reading gender switch fics because of what you mentioned, so I've been trying to make sure that I go about this thinking that Rose a girl, and for all intents and purposes, Harry does not exist.

I try to keep the important parts of Cannon, but I find no reason to stick to it like glue. There is no fun for me, in basically rewriting something that someone else has written, with a few changes to the names, and pronouns used; it seems too much like plagiarism. I'm glad that the balance is good, I add flashbacks when necessary, but really, unless it's some bit of very important plot development, I don't think it's terribly necessary.

The number of pages doesn't really matter to me, I know what I want to get into the chapter and I write until it's all settled. I can't ever write if I set out to say this chapter will have x-pages, then it becomes too much like work and I lose interest.

As to the way I write the characters, I'm glad to hear that I've fleshed them out enough, I try to keep that as realistic as possible.

Right, this is getting pretty long, so I'm just going to wrap this up by saying thank you again, your review really made my day. ^_^ I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

To everyone else that reads this story and adds it to their favorites/alerts: Thank you!


End file.
